The Heart of Life
by wheneverforever
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a TA with a major secret; one that stays hidden away until a student comes along and it changes both of their lives. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

_Hi. I've been wanting to write something like this for ages, but never was inspired until I came across this prompt on GKM. I'm working on chapter 9 right now and decided I didn't want to wait any further to begin posting it elsewhere. I'll try to get caught up within the next couple weeks, but life calls. :D_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of this._

* * *

Blaine never understood the need for all of Dr. Roberson's teaching assistants to go out together every Friday until his first week under her guidance ended. While she may have been among his favorite professors during his undergraduate studies, working for her was turning out to be more nightmarish than a step into his dream job. She scheduled meetings with the TAs and showed up fifteen minutes late, ordered them around, and made them write up the syllabi and powerpoints for each class she taught. By Tuesday, Lauren and Casey, the other assistants for her classes, were already counting down the days left in the semester. Once Dr. Roberson took off for the weekend, making sure the TAs had their weekend lab assistant schedules down, they made plans to meet at Palisades at 10. Even though Blaine wasn't keen on clubbing, he figured it would be a nice change of pace from his normal plans.

Not that anything Blaine planned ever worked out. If it were up to him, he would be working on his Master's degree at NYU instead of in middle-of-nowhere Lima, Ohio. A toxic relationship his junior year tarnished his GPA and forced his parents to refuse to pay for a place they couldn't keep an eye on him. They blamed Blaine for the Cs he struggled towards when it was all Robbie's fault. He felt fortunate that they accepted his sexuality, unlike the horror stories he'd read before coming out, but they were extremely overprotective due to his condition. Ever since he ended things with Robbie, he spent all his time focusing on school and not other guys.

Except right now there was a boy Blaine had to take a second look at. He recognized him from the Tuesday-Thursday afternoon class…Kurt, was it? He noticed him the first day when Dr. Roberson took attendance thanks to the skintight jeans he wore that day. This evening, though? Kurt must have poured his legs into those pants because they showed off everything.

Lauren noticed Blaine's attention wasn't on her rant about the Organic class she worked with. "Earth to Anderson," she said, snapping her fingers in front of him.

"Huh?" Blaine turned back to his friends. "Sorry, I saw someone I knew over at the bar."

"Tall, pale, and stunning?" she asked. After he nodded, she laughed. "Go buy him a drink."

"Yeah, the worst he can say is he's straight," Casey chimed in.

Blaine sighed. "I kind of can't…he's in my Intro class."

Casey shook his head. "Fuck Deb's rules for once. You haven't gotten any since you left Robbie, right? What you're going to do is hit on that boy and then take him home for a quick A&P review."

"Case…" Blaine hesitated. Casey had been his best friend since their first day freshman year. They bonded after he finally let Blaine down about his own sexuality (his high school sweetheart, Heather, attended Toledo and planned on moving down with him after she graduated in May), and he became the one Blaine went to when he had problems with Robbie.

"He's right. It's the first week, you probably won't do too much damage to your cred, and if he ends up dropping? Then you're free to go out with him."

Blaine glared at Lauren. "Aren't you the stickler for rules, though? Give me one good reason why I should go over and talk to Kurt."

She laughed. "Because Kurt is staring right back at you. He's probably calculating how fast he can get your bow tie undone."

"I hate you both, you know," he said, getting up from the booth.

"Go get him, hot stuff!" Casey called out behind Blaine, who flipped his friends off.

It felt like an eternity walking over to where Kurt was perched at the bar. Once Blaine reached him, he froze. He couldn't do this. Knowing his luck, Kurt probably had a model-esque boyfriend on his way back from the restroom. Blaine was so far out of his league, with his preppy style and gelled down mass of hair and, oh yeah, being his TA.

"It's impolite to stare," a beautiful voice spoke up. Blaine looked up and realized the voice belonged to Kurt.

"I-I'm sorry," he stammered, "I just wanted to come say hi and, you know, make sure you're enjoying everything."

Kurt nodded. "Blaine, right? Yeah, everything's fine."

Blaine exhaled. "Good. Can I buy you another drink?" he asked, motioning towards the empty glass in front of Kurt.

"Sure." Kurt flashed a smile that Blaine was certain melted his brain.

He quickly got the bartender's attention to get another drink for Kurt (Captain and Diet, it turned out to be) and replace the Yuengling he left over at the table.

Getting to know Kurt was a breeze. He was 21, grew up in Lima, and had plans to go to New York himself after high school, but, as he muttered, "Things happened and now two years later I'm starting college."

"Yeah, don't I know it," Blaine said. "I should be out there too."

"Oh, yeah? Doing what?"

"Same thing I'm doing here at Lima U. I graduated in the spring with a B.S. in Biology and I'm now working on my Master's. I always wanted to go to NYU, but my parents aren't quite ready to let me go that far away yet."

Kurt took a sip of his drink. "What brought you to Biology?" he asked.

"I want to go into studying genetics. You know, what makes humans so different from one another," Blaine responded, a little closed off. It was the truth, but really he wanted to study why _his_ body was different from most others. "What's your major? You don't strike me as someone who wants to stick around Michaels Hall for four years or more."

"Journalism. When I finally get to New York, I'm going to be the next Anna Wintour."

Blaine laughed. "With or without the book based on your life?"

"With, if they turn it into a film and cast one of the Hemsworth boys in my place."

"I can see that," he replied, taking a final swig of his beer. "So would you like to dance?"

Kurt nodded, grabbing Blaine's hand and guiding him to the floor. It didn't take long for Blaine to become infatuated with Kurt's body. He could tell it was nice before, but once they were moving around, it became a drug to him. Kurt was long and lean, moving in precisely the right ways. Several songs later, watching wasn't enough. Blaine needed to ifeel/i Kurt. He slowly brought his hands down Kurt's torso and settled them on the curve of his ass, gently pulling him closer. It appeared to be a welcome move as Kurt responded by kissing Blaine, first sweet then gradually becoming more daring as he flicked his tongue along Blaine's lips, asking for entrance.

Kurt finally pulled back after a minute. "Can we get out of here?" he panted.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. Did you drive here? I didn't and need to tell my friends if so."

"That's fine as long as we head to your place. I still live with my parents and don't really want to worry them by bringing home my professor the first week of class."

"Assistant, but I understand," Blaine chuckled. "Luckily for us, I happen to have a one-bedroom apartment on Wilcott, so nobody will be around to disrupt us."

They split so Kurt could pay his tab and Blaine could let Lauren and Casey know he was leaving. They were all too excited, Casey fistbumping a quickly embarrassed Blaine. Kurt met him at the door and they walked out into the late August heat.

Kurt easily followed the directions to Blaine's apartment and arrived in five minutes. Blaine was thankful he didn't live any farther away because he probably would have jumped Kurt at a stop sign.

"Second floor," he said running out of the car, Kurt quickly following. He struggled to get the security door unlocked. Once it opened, they rushed up the steps and down the corridor until Blaine stopped in front of apartment 24. His door was easier to get open and soon they were inside, lips mashed together and articles of clothing flying across the living room. Blaine finally guided Kurt towards his bedroom.

"What do you want?" Kurt panted out.

Blaine could feel Kurt's cock hard against his thigh. "You inside me," he said. He reached into his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom.

Kurt hastily grabbed the lube. As he slicked up his fingers, Blaine took hold of his wrist. "Wait, two things before we do this."

"Okay?" Kurt gave him a puzzled look.

"One, will you go out with me next Friday? Because I don't do one night stands."

The laugh that escaped Kurt's mouth warmed Blaine. "Of course I will. And the second?"

"This doesn't get to Dr. Roberson. I'm not supposed to date any student, but you…there's no way I can't get to know you. And once I do, I know waiting until December for more of this will be impossible."

Kurt answered by pressing another kiss to Blaine's mouth and teasing his fingers around his hole. Blaine arched up at the pressure, allowing Kurt the chance to enter. "God, Blaine, so tight, so good," Kurt murmured into his neck.

Blaine felt a third finger begin to enter and he hissed. "Hold on, Kurt. It's been a while so I need a few moments."

"Anything you want," Kurt replied. He waited to continue until Blaine gave him a look saying he was ready. The additional pressure inside him stung, but only in the best way. Kurt crooked his fingers around, stretching Blaine out. Once Kurt felt he was ready, the fingers disappeared. Blaine closed his eyes, listening to the rip of the foil packet and snap of the bottle cap while Kurt readied himself.

Nothing could have prepared Blaine for when Kurt was finally inside him. He may not have been so experienced, only sleeping with three men before now, but this was an experience in itself. Every thrust sent a spark up his spine. After Kurt came, he quickly removed the condom before taking Blaine's cock into his hand. He could barely hold on, moaning loudly while he released.

Trying to get his body back to normal, Blaine looked at Kurt. "Thank you," he whispered, quite out of breath. "Just thank you."

"Anytime," Kurt replied, kissing Blaine's forehead. "I don't know how you feel about what happens afterwards, but I sort of need to get home before my dad freaks out."

"Yeah, that's okay. I like cuddling, but I understand."

Kurt began blushing. "I do too. I, um, I guess I'll see you in class?"

Blaine nodded. "Have a good weekend, Kurt."

"You too, Blaine," he said, kissing him one last time before he grabbed his boxers and retreated to the living room where the rest of his clothes were.

Blaine laid in bed a few minutes after he heard the front door close. Once he felt he could move, he got up to shower. Coming back into his bedroom, he grabbed his phone from the pants long ago discarded and noticed an unfamiliar text.

_From: 419-555-3495_

_I probably should have given my # before leaving but at least yours was on the syllabus. Thank you for tonight. :)_

Yeah, this was going to be an interesting semester, all right.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much to everyone who read this! I realized I didn't really put any background information in here...chapter 1 took place August 2014 and goes from there. In the story, Blaine is 23 and Kurt is a 21-year-old freshman after taking some time off from school. There is past Blaine/Sebastian, Blaine/OC, and Kurt/Chandler, but only the second couple really has an impact on things. I have things planned out all the way to the birth and I'm thinking right now this will be 20-25 chapters. I'll keep posting on here until I get to where I am in writing and then who knows how long it'll be. So there you go!_

* * *

Any fears Blaine had about ensuing awkwardness on Tuesday were put to rest as soon as Kurt entered the classroom. It shouldn't have surprised him; they texted each other constantly throughout the weekend and into Monday. However, he was tense through his all-morning lab hoping things would be fine. Then he saw the same bright smile from the bar and his bed walk in five minutes before class began and he knew he had someone special.

It was difficult for him to pay attention to Dr. Roberson's lecture and not the boy. He knew the parts of a cell by heart, but it was his job to explain the mitochondria and endoplasmic reticulum as a test to make sure he was qualified to aide her this week. Thankfully, several students were asking questions throughout the class and she didn't make it that far. Thursday was easier for him to concentrate, but once his section was done, all focus was on Kurt and the tight red pants tucked into knee-high boots he chose to wear that day.

Their date Friday was simple yet wonderful. The student union was showing The Sound of Music and Blaine chose it as not even thinking it was where Kurt's name came from. Luckily Kurt was amused, and it led to him opening up when they went to dinner afterwards.

"Until I was first introduced to the magic known as Wicked, it was my all-time favorite musical," he said over a plate of steaming potato skins. "It was one of the first things that made me feel better after…"

"After what?" Blaine inquired after Kurt trailed off.

"After my mom passed away," Kurt softly finished.

"Oh, wow, Kurt. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. It's been thirteen years and Carole is so much more than a stepmother to me. She cares so much about everything, especially when my dad is out."

"That's really great. What does your dad do?"

Kurt smiled. "He's run an auto shop since I was two. Built it from the ground up. You know Hummel's Tire and Lube?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I've been there a few times…wait, Hummel? Does that mean you're related to Representative Hummel?"

"That would be the same man."

"You're kidding me, right?" Blaine laughed out.

Kurt shook his head and fished his wallet from his pocket, opening to a photo of the two men from his high school graduation. "He means the world to me. If it wasn't for him, I don't know where I'd have been after high school."

Seeing Kurt light up talking about his father warmed Blaine. Rep. Hummel was one of the few politicians in Ohio who stood for things close to Blaine's heart. "I'm still amazed that it's him."

"Yeah, well I'm surprised it took you two weeks to make the connection," Kurt joked.

"Hey, now. When a gorgeous guy enters my classroom, his last name is the furthest from my mind."

Blaine could already tell watching Kurt blush from compliments would be one of his favorite things. The conversation soon changed over to their high school lives and the joys of, of all common interests, show choir.

"The Warblers? I think we faced them my junior year. Very good, if not a bit stuffy for being private school boys."

"That would be all Wes," Blaine said. "He always had an air of stuffiness around him. It's one of the reasons I picked him to run the council after I graduated."

Kurt chuckled. "It's too bad we didn't get to face each other when we were both still in high school. Who knows what could have happened?"

"Yeah…not that it mattered. Vocal Adrenaline creamed us my senior year."

"Then followed it up by creaming us."

"Did they break in and perform Another One Bites the Dust to psych you out?"

"Oh, that was the least of our worries," Kurt answered shaking his head. "Jesse St. James broke into our choir to psych our lead singer out. Turns out she was Ms. Corcoran's daughter."

The server came by to check on them. "Any interest in some dessert this evening, boys?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, thank you. I think we'll be heading out of here soon."

She nodded and set the check on their table. Blaine said, "I'm paying, Kurt. If you want dessert, that's not a problem."

"Dessert just delays my next plan for tonight," Kurt replied with a grin.

Blaine's jaw slackened. "Oh. Okay." He took a twenty out of his wallet and dropped it on top of the check before grabbing Kurt's hand and rushing out the door of the diner.

* * *

Waking up with Kurt in his bed was even more thrilling than Blaine expected. Never before, with Robbie or even his first boyfriend Sebastian, had the tangle of sheets and limbs made him feel something more than an incredible night before. He thought this could be something he could easily get used to, if Kurt wanted it too.

Even the sex had been better than the previous Friday night. Every move Kurt made felt perfect, like it was specifically chosen to make Blaine fall apart. Blaine wanted to return the favor, but Kurt insisted that it wasn't necessary. Instead, they fell asleep in each other arms, gently trading kisses.

It was harder saying goodbye, but necessary. Blaine had weekend lab help duty in the afternoon and Kurt needed to be home before his dad arrived back from Washington. They met up again Sunday afternoon to hit an art festival in town for the holiday. Labor Day meant Kurt had to go to umpteen parades and barbecues with his family, so they would try to get together later in the week.

Other than coffee dates a few times after class, the remainder of the week and into the next kept the two apart. Blaine had a report he worked on throughout the weekend, then Kurt had to balance studying for the first test Dr. Roberson scheduled with a mini-crisis at the shop. By that Friday, Blaine felt exhausted throughout his body. He couldn't even meet up with Kurt because it was his monthly Friday night lab duty, and even though hardly anyone showed up Fridays, there was no way for him to get out of it easily.

They planned on Saturday evening being about them instead. Kurt stopped for some ingredients on his way over to Blaine's apartment, then they made linguine with a recipe for marinara Kurt saved from his mother's collection. Blaine thought the sauce was excellent, along with the garlic bread Kurt found at a corner bakery downtown. After dinner, they settled on the couch to watch Sabrina (the old one, of course, even if they wouldn't mind watching Harrison Ford for a couple hours).

Next thing Blaine knew, he was being placed in his bed. "What's going on?" he asked, a bit groggy.

"You were passed out fifteen minutes into the movie," Kurt said. "Are you sure you're fine."

Blaine nodded. "I think I just have too much going on right now. Hopefully after midterms things will improve."

"They aren't for another month, though. I think you need to really sleep and not think about work."

"Can I think about my boyfriend at least?"

Blaine heard Kurt's breath hitch. "You…you want me to be your boyfriend?"

"I was already calling you that in my mind." Blaine realized how stalkerish that sounded since they never really made a commitment about their relationship other than the dates. "I mean, if that's okay with you?"

Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine. "Of course it is."

Kurt ended up spending the night so he could make sure Blaine slept. As Blaine dozed off again, warm and comfortably enveloped in his boyfriend's arms, he started feeling something he thought was taken from him with Robbie. He felt he was falling in love.


	3. Chapter 3

_And here is where it all falls apart for Blaine. Sorry, honey!_

* * *

Despite sleeping away his Sunday at Kurt's insistence, Blaine felt just as lethargic when the week began as before. Everything he did to get some more energy only lasted a few hours before he was yawning again. He begged Lauren to take his Wednesday lab so he could rest. She agreed as long as he handled her next scheduled Friday. He thanked her and headed home so he could get some more sleep.

He woke up in the dark hours of Thursday morning realizing it wasn't just plain exhaustion; he had caught something. He ran to the bathroom to empty his stomach. After flushing, Blaine sat down on the floor and leaned against his tub. Whatever hit him would hopefully be out of his system in a couple days so he could catch up on his homework and possibly spend time with Kurt. Their dates had become the highlight of his week and he didn't want to miss any more, even if they hadn't been together for a month. Once he felt he could get back up, he returned to bed.

Waking up when his alarm rang felt too early. Then he needed to vomit again before he fixed breakfast. Blaine forewent his cereal and made a couple pieces of toast to see if he could hold them down. When they stayed for half an hour, he grabbed his books and keys and left for school.

Blaine didn't want to upset Dr. Roberson any more than he had with missing the previous night's lab hours, so he needed to be there for class today. The good thing was she scheduled a test so he only needed to stay until the final student turned it in. Once he collected the papers, he walked out of the classroom to find Kurt waiting for him in the corridor.

"Kurt, you shouldn't be waiting for me out here," Blaine said.

"You look pale." Kurt stroked Blaine's cheek before he flinched away.

"One, we can't be doing anything here that'll get me kicked out of the program. And two, I should have figured I was getting sick. I've thrown up a couple times already today."

Kurt pouted. "I'm sorry. Do you want me to go home with you? I know of a great tea that will make you feel better."

Blaine shook his head. "I just want to curl up and sleep again. And if you did come over, the chances of you catching it would be much higher than right now."

"Okay. Just keep me updated on how you're feeling, okay?"

He nodded. "Of course, babe." The term of endearment came out of his mouth too quickly, but it didn't seem to faze Kurt.

"See you later," he responded, smiling and squeezing Blaine's hand before heading for the stairwell.

Blaine knew he was a lovesick fool by now. Even when they were supposed to keep everything hushed in and around Michaels, Kurt showed how much he cared. Before Blaine could think about if anyone in the department saw them, the queasiness came back. He rushed the test packets into Dr. Roberson's mailbox before barely making it to the restroom.

Not much changed about his situation the next several days. The nausea came and went. Blaine spent the weekend sleeping, catching up on his homework, or vomiting. He couldn't eat. He couldn't even look in his refrigerator without being repulsed by everything in there. Kurt sent a bouquet of flowers as a get-well thought, but the remainder of their contact was limited to text messages.

By Sunday evening, Blaine was irritated along with ill. Whatever was wrong with him wasn't going away. He began looking at WebMD to figure something out. Every diagnosis on the site sounded plausible until he reached the symptoms…a fever had never shown up. Search after search led him to the same results with no conclusion, until he reached…

_No, that can't be_, Blaine thought. _We used protection every time_. He started panicking. The one thing he didn't want to happen for years, the one thing his parents tried to protect him from by making him stay in Lima, and it was staring him down via a medical website. With a guy he had only known for a month.

All he could do was pick up his phone and call the one person who could assist him right now. "Hi, Aunt Kim? I was wondering if you had some time for me to drive down for a checkup…"

* * *

Blaine was anything but calm when he entered the waiting room. He couldn't get in until 4:30 Tuesday so the dread of finding out kept building. He took Monday off from his classes because there was no way he was going to focus on them. Tuesday was a different story. He rushed out of the classroom ten minutes before it ended, apologizing to Dr. Roberson that he didn't feel well (which was true, the nausea was building its way up). By the time Kurt texted asking what happened, he was on the road to Columbus and his aunt's practice.

"Excuse me," he said to the receptionist busy talking to her coworker. "I have an appointment with Dr. Anderson-White?"

The smirk on the receptionist's face didn't go unnoticed. "Fill this out," she said pushing a clipboard towards him. He bit his lip to hold back an insult, but took the board and sat down.

Only four doctors in Ohio were specialized in handling the Emerick gene. The others were located in Cleveland, Akron, and Cincinnati. Blaine felt lucky that not only was there one in Columbus but she was his father's sister. The mutation ran in his family, which fascinated Kim growing up and led to her decision to become an OB/GYN/EG Specialist. It was always known amongst the men. Some had even decided to put the gene to use and give birth themselves. However, Blaine was the first homosexual male in the Anderson family. Everyone decided to keep an extra eye on him because of what could happen.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Blaine?"

He looked up at Kim. "Hi," he replied with a sigh.

"My last appointment was a no show so I came to get you myself. Come on back."

Blaine followed Kim back to the exam room. He climbed onto the table while she pulled a stool over towards it. "So what's up with you, Blaine? How's school?" she asked.

"It's going well…but I think you know why I'm here, Aunt Kim."

She nodded. "I figured something was up when you called. I didn't realize you had a boyfriend again."

"It just happened, Mom and Dad don't even know yet. He's in the class I'm assisting for my Master's and he's…he amazing, definitely."

"He must be if the look on your face says anything," Kim said, making Blaine flush. "Were you being careful?"

"That's the funny thing, we've used protection every time," Blaine responded.

"Well, condoms aren't a hundred percent effective so it is plausible if you aren't on additional contraceptives. Have you told him you have the gene?"

He shook his head. "Not at all. He knows I've been sick, though."

"Have you taken a test?"

"No. I wanted you to tell me just in case I did it wrong."

Kim sighed. "Okay. I'm going to draw some blood and check your vitals. If at any point you feel uncomfortable, let me know, okay?"

Blaine tried to relax while Kim went to work on what she needed. As soon as she left to take everything to the lab, he began crying. It was stupid, _he_ was stupid. Stupid for letting Robbie run his life for a year and leading him to this. Stupid for not standing up to his parents' decision against NYU. Stupid for sleeping with Kurt without telling him about his condition. If it was positive, what were they going to do? Blaine didn't have a paying job, let alone time for one, and Kurt only worked for his father. There was no way either of them could be ready for this. Not to mention there would be no way to hide their relationship once his appearance would become noticeable.

He took out his phone to see four texts from Kurt. The first three were within ten minutes of the class' ending time worried about him. The final had been sent twenty minutes ago. _I really hope you're feeling better soon. Get to a doctor so I can breathe easier knowing you're being treated._ Blaine lost it again. He worried about how Kurt would take all of this. It wasn't fair to him just as much as it wasn't to Blaine.

Kim returned to the room, closing the door behind her. She sat back down and rolled her stool up enough to stroke her nephew's cheek. "Oh, Blaine. You're going to be fine."

Blaine felt about six years old the way she was comforting him. "What happened? What did it say?" he asked softly.

She looked into his eyes, her own tearing up from both the sight of him and the news she was about to break. "Everything came back positive. You're pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

_First off, I'm going to apologize for the ending to this. I know some people said they didn't want it to happen that way, but I've had this written and posted on the kink meme for over three months...kind of hard to change it now. Second, I'm also apologizing because I won't be able to post chapter 5 until at least Tuesday afternoon. Real life kind of crashed down on me yesterday and I have a ton of stuff going on this weekend and Monday. But I promise you'll get a bit of a resolution then!_

* * *

Blaine sat at the instructor's desk on Friday ignoring the few students using the lab. He had his own Biology text opened, but it was hiding the paperwork and brochures he was going over.

He was seven weeks pregnant. There was a living being inside him that would permanently connect him to Kurt. Kim gave Blaine every piece of information she had to help him understand what would happen over the next several months, along with prenatal vitamins and a prescription to help curb his morning sickness. He still felt awful, but it had cut the nausea down a little.

Suddenly Blaine heard a pair of hands slam down on the counter in front of the desk. He practically jumped out of the chair before telling Casey off. "What the fuck was that for?"

"You up for a Halo marathon this weekend? Lucas had to come up for his brother's wedding tonight, but is staying 'til Sunday. I mean, obviously if you have plans with the boy toy, those would be more important."

"Sorry, Case," Blaine cut him off. "As much as I'd love to, I'm still behind on shit and a bit under the weather. And while I don't have plans with Kurt at the moment, I need to talk to him about something."

Casey raised an eyebrow. "You're still sick? Damn, have you been to a doctor yet?"

"I went Tuesday, as a matter of fact. It may take a little bit for me to fully recover, but I'm getting there." Casey knew Blaine had Emerick's, he had found out when everything with Robbie went down, but Blaine wasn't about to let anyone else know before Kurt was informed.

"I'm sorry, bro," Casey sympathized, placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "If you need me to cover another shift until you're better, let me know."

"Thanks, man," Blaine said. "I hope I'll be able to keep them all, but I'll call you just in case."

"Yeah. Oh, hello there."

Blaine turned to where Casey was looking. Kurt was strolling into the lab, dressed in yet another elaborate ensemble that showed off many of his assets. Blaine attempted to give his standard greeting with a straight face. "Good evening, welcome to BIOSIS. Sign into the computer in front and then choose your microscope or computer."

Kurt smirked. "Actually, I have a few questions I'm unsure about. Can I ask you, or do I email Dr. Roberson?" he inquired.

"That depends on the subject matter," Blaine answered.

"Hmmm, you're right. She may not appreciate me propositioning her."

Casey burst out laughing, earning glares from a girl at a nearby table. "You've got yourself a keeper, Blaine."

"I hate you, you know?" Blaine blushed. "Kurt, this is my best friend Casey Lewis, a fellow grad student. Case, this is Kurt Hummel."

Casey offered his hand for Kurt to shake. "It's great to finally meet you. Blaine talks nonstop about you in our weekly meetings."

Kurt gasped. "Really?"

"Nah, but I'm glad he found you. I haven't seen him this happy in a long time."

"Thank you, Casey. I hope I make him half as happy as he's made me the past month."

Blaine knew he had to be beet red by now. "Okay, okay. Casey, I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Sure thing. Have fun," Casey said as he left.

Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry. That's probably not the best way to introduce you to my friends. Casey likes to be protective, but he sometimes goes overboard."

"That's fine. Several of my friends from high school are like that as well, namely my stepbrother," Kurt replied.

"So what were your questions that you had? I might be able to help you out."

"Oh, yeah. I was wanting to see if you knew where I could find a gorgeous, stunning boy I could take out tonight."

"Well, I don't know about anyone gorgeous and stunning, but I'm free after the lab closes at 9," Blaine said.

Kurt giggled. "I was talking about you, silly. Are you up to going out when you get off?"

Blaine was about to say yes before thinking again about what needed to be done. "Actually, do you mind just coming over? I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, that's fine," Kurt replied, his expression becoming worried. "Are you alright?"

"I'll explain everything then. Don't worry about me, Kurt. I'm okay."

Apparently Blaine's smile was a little too forced for Kurt's liking. "I know you aren't. I'll be over at 9:30." He leaned across the desk to kiss Blaine, who returned the favor despite students being around and the possibility of this getting back to Dr. Roberson.

As soon as Kurt left, Blaine began feeling sick. He looked around the room…three students remained and all looked like they had a grasp on their studies. He hurried out of the room towards the restroom at the opposite end of the corridor from the entrance in case Kurt stuck around. After vomiting, Blaine looked down at his stomach. "Okay, you, this better not continue all nine months," he said before realizing he was speaking to his unborn child. His and Kurt's unborn child.

When Blaine returned, he was far too anxious about the impending talk to even crack his book open again, so he counted down the minutes until closing. The final student departed the lab at 8:30 and he figured it wouldn't hurt to shut everything down and leave a little early. He shut the computers down, made sure the microscopes were covered, and turned out the lights before locking the door behind him. He stopped at the convenience store on campus to grab a turkey sandwich. Even though his appetite had yet to return, Blaine knew he needed to eat something beforehand. He reached his apartment with forty minutes to wait for Kurt's arrival. He ate his sandwich and then sat on the couch, his legs restlessly shaking. By 9:25, Blaine was certain he would die of a heart attack before Kurt got there.

Five minutes later, precisely on time, he heard a knock. The walk to the door felt eternal. He opened it to find Kurt standing on his patio holding some purple and white latex balloons.

"I didn't want to stop by without something to make you feel better, and with it being so late there wasn't much to choose from," he said.

Blaine smiled, taking hold of the ribbons and giving Kurt a kiss. "You didn't have to do that, but I really appreciate it. Come on in. Would you like a drink?"

"Just water for now," Kurt replied as he stepped over the threshold. He watched as Blaine set the balloons in a corner and took two glasses out for them. "How are you feeling, truthfully?"

"Truthfully?" Blaine hesitated as he handed Kurt one of the glasses and sat down on the couch. "Like shit."

"Have you been to the doctor yet?" Blaine nodded. "And?"

Here goes nothing, Blaine thought. "Kurt, there's something I've been keeping from you since that first night at the bar. It's the main reason why I want to work in genetics and find out what happens to cause these mutations, because I have one."

Kurt sipped his water. "Really?" he asked.

Blaine nodded. "Have you heard of the Emerick gene mutation?"

"Of course. One of my friend Rachel's fathers has it."

"Okay. What do you know about it?"

"All I know is that he could get pregnant. They tried to have a child for years, but they had no luck and ended up using a female surrogate who gave birth to Rachel."

"Emerick's leads to a slighter stature for men. They go through puberty earlier, but they won't grow as much. And yes, that part is true. Men who have the gene are able to conceive and carry a child inside them," Blaine said.

Kurt looked confused. "What brought this up?"

Taking a deep breath, Blaine continued on. "It's hereditary. It's on the Y-chromosome, so it passes from father to son for generations. It was first discovered in my great grandfather, who passed it down to his sons, who passed it on to their sons, and their sons' sons. So I have it…and I'm pregnant."

Seconds went by without a response from Kurt. Finally he said, "You're kidding, right?"

"I wish I was. I'm having a baby. _We're_ having a baby, Kurt."

Kurt shook his head in disbelief. "There's no way it's mine."

Blaine was stunned. "What? Why would you think that?"

"We've used condoms every time we've had sex, Blaine. So obviously it can't be mine. What's wrong with the other dad? Not enough prestige because I'm a congressman's son?"

"So you think I slept with someone else? Kurt, condoms break and get misused. Many pregnancies happen that way. And for your information, you're the first person I've even been interested in in close to a year and a half. I had zero interest in anyone because my ex made me feel like shit because of this gene."

"This is unbelievable," Kurt said to himself. "Are you sure?"

"I told you I went to the doctor. My aunt specializes in Emerick's support and treatment. That's why I left early Tuesday, to see her. And I found out then." Blaine picked up the pamphlets from the end table next to them and handed them to Kurt. "These will tell you everything."

"I can't do this," Kurt said, standing up. "I need to get out of here."

Blaine trailed behind him, grabbing the door after Kurt opened it. "What are you doing?"

Kurt turned around. "I need some time to comprehend this, okay? That's all I want from you." He then walked out, leaving Blaine to wonder what was happening with them.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry about the delay. I got caught up in catching up on things last night. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

Blaine didn't hear a word from Kurt for over a week. He spent both class sessions focused solely on the notes on the overhead and Dr. Roberson's lecture. If any other student had looked at Blaine, they would have noticed how hard he was staring at the boy in the second row just to the left of center. As the students were dismissed each day, Kurt quickly packed up his books and headed out of the room without so much a glance at Blaine. It hurt Blaine more than Kurt walking out that night did since he had no idea where things between them stood.

Blaine was finally able to get caught up on his own work the weekend after everything went down. The first Saturday and Sunday were spent in bed wallowing. But with midterms scheduled the following week, he knew he needed to fully focus on school. It was difficult between throwing up every few hours and constantly checking his phone for a message, and he ended up losing sleep to get everything finished.

He dozed off in the Biology faculty office late Monday morning before his seminar. He was supposed to be putting notes together to run Tuesday's final lecture before the midterm, but his body's needs eventually won out. Lauren was the one to find him and wake him up. "You okay, Blaine?" she asked, gently shaking his shoulder.

Blaine yawned and stretched before answering her. "Yeah, sorry, I think I overworked myself with all the studying I did this weekend."

"You know what I mean, hon." Lauren pulled one of the chairs from the waiting area over. "You've been off for weeks now. What's up?"

"It's nothing."

"Blaine, it's not nothing. You've been complaining about exhaustion, you've been sick, now you're cranky. I know how hard grad school is, believe me. I'll be lucky to pass Hemming's test Wednesday. But there's something more, isn't there?"

He was about to go off on her when another wave of nausea hit too fast. Blaine rolled the desk chair to the nearby wastebasket to puke. He sat by it another few minutes in case he felt the need again before going back to a snickering Lauren. "What?" he snapped.

Lauren grinned at him. "Nothing."

"Lauren, whatever it is just spill it."

"Okay, it's just - if I didn't know any better, with everything you have going on, I'd be thinking you were pregnant."

Blaine nearly spat out the water he was sipping. "Lauren!"

She held her hands up in defense. "No! Hear me out. My sister-in-law had all of this going on this summer. She's better now that she's farther along, but everything matches up. And knowing it can happen to some guys…"

"Keep it down," he hissed. "If Deb finds out, she'll be pissed."

Lauren's jaw dropped. "Wait, you _are_?" she asked.

Blaine nodded. "Eight and a half weeks."

"Oh my god. I didn't even know you had the gene!" She jumped out of the chair to give him a hug, but Blaine just slumped in her arms. "What's wrong?"

"It's Kurt," he sighed. "When I told him, he accused me of sleeping with someone else and then left abruptly, saying he needed to figure things out. That was ten days ago and he hasn't spoken to me since."

"What? Why would he do that?"

"Because I didn't tell him I have Emerick's and we've been using protection. I guess not getting any in a year and a half was bound to destroy me."

Lauren ran a hand through Blaine's locks. He had it gelled down and refused to let anyone other than her do it since it had a tendency to curl up as soon as the hold was broken. "So what are you going to do? I mean, are you going to keep the baby?"

"I…" Blaine realized he hadn't even considered his options. Kim informed him of what he could do (though he could see in her eyes she wanted to meet her grandniece or grandnephew), but he planned on discussing them with Kurt the night he told him. "I don't know yet. I guess it depends on if he wants to be in its life. I can't be a single father, especially right now."

"Why not?" Lauren asked as she straightened herself back up. "I can tell you about many girls our age who are doing it."

"Okay, one? They more than likely aren't in grad school. Two, they probably have the support of their parents, whereas mine will just tell me how much of a disappointment I am yet again. And three, they are igirls/i. Their bodies are equipped to go through…" Blaine made a circular motion above his stomach, "all of this."

"Blaine, I promise I will be there for you one hundred percent whether you keep it or not. You are stronger than you know."

Blaine stood up to hug Lauren again. "Thank you, Lauren. I've been holding this all in and I think I just needed someone to tell me that."

"That's what I'm good for," she replied. "Who knows, anyway? Besides Kurt?"

"Just my aunt, who is the specialist in Columbus. So please, _please_ don't tell Casey. He knows about having the gene, but I want to hold off on telling him until I know what's happening."

"What? How does he know that?"

"I told him when Robbie went crazy. It's a long story," Blaine said.

"Gotcha." Lauren released Blaine and bent down to grab her bookbag. "Now come on, we have ten minutes to get to the lecture hall."

Blaine smiled and picked up his notes to pack away. Maybe everything would end up going alright.

* * *

"So once the cell uses up the energy in cellular respiration, what is the byproduct?" Blaine turned around from the equation he wrote on the board to twenty-five blank faces staring at him. Or really, twenty-four blank faces staring at him and one that was quite interested in the wood pattern on his desk.

"Anyone?" Nobody was willing to respond. It felt weird to Blaine how a class full of people who ranged from their late teens to late forties refused to answer a question. He looked around the room pretending to choose someone to call on when he already knew who that would be. "Kurt?"

Kurt jumped in his seat and finally looked at Blaine. "Huh?"

"Kurt, what is the end product of aerobic cellular respiration?"

"Um…" he stared at his notes and jotted down a couple things to make sure it was correct, "six molecules of carbon dioxide and six molecules of water?"

Blaine smiled widely. "Very good," he said. He heard a few of the youngest students snicker as he turned to erase the board, but ignored them.

For the remainder of the lesson as he reviewed photosynthesis, Kurt was more focused. Blaine called on him again towards the end, but made sure to get other students involved before he really began to show favoritism. Dr. Roberson was seated at the desk taking notes on his performance, and he didn't want to disappoint her at all. As he finished up his final point, Blaine heard the tell-tale sign of zippers closing and bags shuffling. "Guys, don't forget your midterm is Thursday. You know Dr. Roberson's rules…if you're not in the room by 12:30 and do not have a valid excuse, you will receive a letter grade deduction when you do take the exam. Have a good day, everyone."

He hoped Kurt would stick around after class, but it didn't happen. Kurt was out the door nearly as quickly as he was the week before. Dejectedly, Blaine gathered his notes from the day when Dr. Roberson came over. "Wonderful job, Blaine," she said with a smile.

Blaine blushed. "Thank you, ma'am."

"You have the skill, wit, and patience meant for a college professor. Are you sure you don't want to change your focus during your degree?"

He considered what she said. One thing Blaine learned early on in his freshman year was that Deborah Roberson was determined to get what she wanted. It would be nice to have a steady job with regular time off, of course. But then he thought about the baby and the work he wanted to put into finding the cause of Emerick's. "I appreciate the idea, but genetics is by far where I should be."

Dr. Roberson nodded. "Well, if you feel that's where you belong, then so be it. Just keep my suggestion in mind, Blaine. The way you got Mr. Hummel to snap out of his daydreaming today showed me you're ready for the classroom."

Blaine's eyes widened at the mention of Kurt. "I-is that good?" he asked.

"Quite good. He has one of the top grades in the class, but since last Tuesday it seems he hasn't been here, if you know what I mean. I hope he gets his focus back on school and succeeds on his midterm."

"I'm sure he will, Dr. Roberson," Blaine said. "I should get going so I can finish up the paper due tomorrow. Have a good night."

Blaine barely remembered the drive back to his apartment. Was Kurt that hung up on the pregnancy and ignoring him? He wanted and answer but was afraid to text him.

* * *

Thursday morning Blaine was awoken not by his morning sickness for once, but by his phone. He groaned and grabbed it from the nightstand, thinking it was Casey. Seeing Kurt's name on the screen, however, was what fully energized him.

_Meet me at Lima Bean after the test? I'm ready to talk._

After thirteen long, painful days, he was finally going to hear what his boyfriend, if he still was, thought. Blaine rushed through his morning and reached the classroom before the previous one had let out. The wait until class was agonizing, but Blaine kept thinking of afterwards. Kurt was one of the first students to complete the exam, and when he turned it in he gave Blaine a comforting smile. It took Blaine everything he had not to follow Kurt out of the room. Once the final test packet was turned in, he closed up the envelope and turned it in to Dr. Roberson's mailbox before heading off to meet Kurt.

"Hey, sorry it took so long," Blaine said as he walked up to the table Kurt was seated at. "Kristina didn't finish until 1:43."

Kurt chuckled. "I'm not surprised with as many questions as she asks during class. Here, I already bought you a medium drip."

Blaine set the coffee back down on the table as he sat down. "Thanks, but I, um, can't really have any caffeine during…" he trailed off.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know that."

An awkward silence settled between the two. Blaine stared at the cup wishing he could enjoy the warm comfort coffee would give him now that the weather had cooled off. Kurt finally broke the tension. "I want to apologize for that night, Blaine," he said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my disorder beforehand. I know it was all kind of unexpected…"

"Kind of?" Kurt interrupted. "I spent last week in complete denial about it. I mean, god, I'm 21 and my boyfriend of not even two months is pregnant. It's not something that happens every day."

"Are we still boyfriends?" Blaine asked.

"Of course we are. I – I'm going to be here for you. For both of you. Oh god, now is when you tell me it's twins, isn't it?"

Blaine laughed. "As far as I know, there's only one."

"Okay." Kurt breathed a sigh of relief.

"What made you come to this decision?"

"I think deep down I knew I would stay. I was just so mad last week that I couldn't even look you in the eye. So on Sunday I went to speak with Leroy…that's Rachel's father, the one who has Emerick's…and he explained everything even better than the pamphlets did. He told me all about the ovulation cycle and birthing and all of that. I still wasn't ready to talk to you until you called me out in class on Tuesday. And last night I, um…I sort of told my stepmother."

"You did?" Blaine felt so small since the only family who knew from him was still Kim.

Kurt nodded. "I wanted Carole's opinion. She'd been there before a few years ago when Finn's then-girlfriend got pregnant until it turned out she cheated on him with his best friend. She told me that if I really…if I'm ready for this, I should come to you."

"And are you?"

"Not in the least. I think my main worry was that this would hold me back from getting out of Lima. But it'll happen. You have your dreams of New York just like me. But I want to do this with you, wherever you are."

Blaine smiled as Kurt took his hands. "You want the baby?"

"Absolutely," Kurt replied.

A weight was lifted off Blaine's shoulders. "Okay."

"How are you doing, anyway? Are you still sick?" Kurt asked.

"A little. It comes and goes in spurts…I'll just be queasy one day, then the next I'll spend half the day vomiting. Some people end up having it all nine months and I really hope I'm not one of them."

"I don't want you to be, either."

The two changed the subject to classes and how glad they were that the semester was half over. Before they knew it, it was 3:30 and Kurt had to get back to campus for his calculus midterm. As they walked out of the shop, Blaine turned to Kurt. "Hey, do you have plans for fall break?"

Kurt shook his head. "Nope."

"I have an appointment Friday morning in Columbus. Would you like to come with me and then meet my parents afterwards?"

He watched Kurt hesitate. "Are you telling them then?"

Blaine nodded. "I've only told one person so far and now that I know you're going to be here, I think I'm ready to break it to them."

"I…yeah, I'll come with you."

"Great." Blaine leaned in for a kiss. After two weeks apart, Kurt's lips were even more intoxicating than he remembered. He didn't want them to break apart until he remembered this was Ohio and they would probably be jeered in a few seconds. "Good luck on your test," he said, barely moving his head back.

"Thanks," Kurt replied. He went in for one more quick smooch then unlocked his car. Blaine stood by the parking spot until Kurt pulled off. Everything was going to be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

_Posting early today before I head out. This is different from the others, in Kurt's POV. I wanted to explain what he was feeling after Blaine told him everything and then it goes into the doctor's appointment. This will continue on the next two chapters as well as Kurt meets Blaine's parents. Hope you're in for a ride!_

* * *

Fall break came not a moment too soon. Kurt was swamped with papers for his English and Geography classes and his first article was about to be published in the university's newspaper. It seemed the nights he didn't have as much work to complete were the evenings Blaine had lab duty. He went over to Michaels Hall one crisp Monday evening not only to actually spend time with him, but also to look up more on Emerick's that he had yet to learn.

Kurt had his future planned out completely when he was younger. He would shine under the bright lights of Broadway, become a household name, meet Mr. Right just after winning his first Tony, plan the most extravagant wedding (never a commitment ceremony…he wanted it all) of the year, and finally take some time off in his thirties to adopt a child or two and be the best father he could. _Maybe_ they would do surrogacy if his husband agreed to it. Then it seemed every dream went wrong. NYADA told him he wasn't what they were looking for. Kurt was disappointed, but decided he would go for his backup plan of entering NYU's journalism program for fall of 2013. Then his father had another heart attack that March, one much more severe than the first. The worst part of it all was that it happened while Burt was in Washington. Kurt and Carole decided to temporarily uproot their lives and spend the five weeks Burt was hospitalized with him there, then made the necessary arrangements to bring him home to Lima for rehabilitation. It was a long, grueling process; when Burt was finally given the go-ahead to return to at least his local office, it was August and too late for Kurt to get everything together to move. He chose to stay home another year and help run the shop. As the year wore on, he and Carole grew even closer. It hit him as he was applying again and Burt won his reelection that he didn't want to leave _her_ alone. She not only had her husband to worry about from a distance, but Finn had already completed one tour of duty in Afghanistan. New York was Kurt's future, but Lima was where he belonged for the moment.

Boys had been hard to come by, of course. Between unrequited crushes on stepbrothers/classmates and the general crowd that frequented Scandals running too plain for Kurt's liking, his needs lacked. He had a brief relationship with a kid from North Lima that ended shortly after they went all the way. Kurt felt bad breaking up with Chandler, but he felt worse for himself. One thing his father instilled in him as he got older was that sex was something that was supposed to be important and not thrown away on the first guy he could get his hands on. All he felt after the first time was emptiness. Kurt promised to himself the next person he slept with would be worth it.

The night he ended up at Palisades wasn't planned. He was supposed to go out with Rachel and Tina before they respectively headed off to their universities. Unfortunately, Tina came down with a cold from her last-minute vacation with Mike the weekend before he needed to leave for Chicago and Rachel chose to remain home and prepare for the first audition she had when she returned to New York. Kurt had still been in the mood to go out, though. He chose the club hoping to let off some steam after the first week of classes, maybe even make out with a guy or two. He never expected to fall into bed with his Biology TA. Sex with Blaine was powerful, raw, and left Kurt finally feeling satisfied. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go for it again, but every time he opened a textbook that weekend, he found his thoughts drifting to that night.

Then when everything in their relationship felt right, Blaine dropped the news on Kurt and he felt lost. He'd heard of the Emerick's mutation before; first from Rachel's drunk admission about her fathers' infertility problems, then with the marriage equality movement. A PSA had been released the year before showing several male couples who conceived their children and wanted the same stability and rights for their families that a husband and wife with kids would have. Hearing that he was going to be a father at 21 made Kurt angry. He regretted accusing Blaine of cheating the moment he said the words, but not being informed about having the gene made it worse. Most of all, he was angry at himself. The term 'Lima Loser' had been thrown around in school during the Finn/Quinn/Puck pregnancy triangle. It was something Kurt vowed never to let happen to him even after he was rejected from NYADA. But now? He had even more than his father's health and stepmother's loneliness to tie him down, and this was much more permanent.

While Rachel's fathers were great in assisting Kurt in coming to terms with the pregnancy, it was Carole confronting him that made him wake up. She knew he hadn't been as joyful as the weeks after he and Blaine began dating and was worried. Kurt spilled everything to her about how he wished he'd known it could happen first and how he felt there was no way he was getting out of Lima anymore. Carole listened to everything and told Kurt to do what _he_ wanted. If he felt he couldn't be in Blaine's life anymore, then there was nothing wrong with that. Yet when Kurt considered that possibility, aside from the awkwardness the rest of the semester would have been, he honestly _couldn't_ end it. There was a pull there that went beyond the child entering their lives. It was the type that Kurt almost didn't want to say in case anything went wrong. But it was unmistakably present.

Kurt could tell Blaine was feeling better about everything as well. Blaine explained to him that while he wanted to wait until he was in a solid relationship, this had always been his dream from when he realized his sexuality. He was due two weeks after spring semester ended, which would give them the entire summer to get used to fatherhood and figure out how to handle things come fall semester. Blaine had already begun looking at new apartments since his one bedroom place would no longer suit his needs. Kurt promised him he would help out as much as he could as everything got closer.

The Friday morning of fall break had Kurt arriving at Blaine's early enough to have a little breakfast before they left for Columbus. After he knocked, he heard his boyfriend rustling around and yelling "Just a minute!" until he finally opened it. "Hi," he said, kissing Kurt and retrieving the bag of muffins Kurt stopped for on the way over. "You're the best, you know that?"

"I do, and I try to make sure everyone does as well," Kurt replied. He entered the apartment, eyes focused on Blaine. He'd never seen him so disheveled, even after sex. Blaine was already peeling the paper off a blueberry muffin, but all he had on was a polo, boxer briefs, and socks. Even his hair was in its naturally curly state. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, just starving. I feel like I haven't eaten in ages," Blaine answered in between bites.

Kurt chuckled. "Well you pretty much haven't, right?"

"I haven't been sick much this week. Last night I went out for pizza with Casey and Lauren and ate half of one myself. That's probably why…"

"Probably why what?"

Blaine swallowed the last of his muffin. "Why the jeans I wanted to wear today wouldn't zip up."

"Oh," Kurt said. "You have more, though, right?"

"Yeah, I do. I just figured I had some more time before I started getting fat."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Blaine, you are anything but fat. Six months from now you won't be fat. You'll be glowing and oh so gorgeous, but fat? Not at all."

Blaine groaned, "Come on, Kurt, this? This is totally fat." He lifted his shirt up to prove his point.

Kurt took a few moments to drink in the sight. Instead of the tight abdominal muscles he remembered, Blaine's stomach had taken on a slight roundness. It wasn't enough to let everyone know he was pregnant, yet it made Kurt's heart swell knowing what was happening below the skin.

"Can – can I touch you?" he asked. When Blaine nodded, Kurt walked behind him and reached his hands around. It didn't feel like much more than some extra padding, but it still meant so much to him. "You're so beautiful," Kurt murmured into Blaine's neck, his hands traveling closer to the waistband of the undergarment.

Blaine began moaning. "I don't know if we should do this, Kurt."

"Do what?" Kurt inquired.

"We have to leave by 8:30 and I need to finish getting ready."

Kurt glanced at the clock. "Twenty minutes. I can probably get you off in five." He slipped the boxers down Blaine's legs and began stroking his hardened cock, keeping his other hand on his belly. True to his words, Blaine was spilling all over his fingers in three minutes. Kurt went to get a towel to clean them up and noticed Blaine was leaning against the kitchen counter."You okay there?"

"Another thing I…found out," he gasped out. "Pregnancy orgasms are…a little more…intense."

"Then I guess we'll be having quite a bit of fun later this weekend," Kurt cheekily said, kissing Blaine. "Now go find some pants and finish getting dressed."

Blaine obliged and found a pair in his closet that fit fine. "I don't have time to do my hair," he called out.

Kurt walked into the bedroom, picking up the discarded pair of jeans off the floor. "Why do you gel your hair so much anyway?" he asked.

"Because it looks like this otherwise. Everything about me was a target in middle school and my high school before Dalton, especially the curls. If I have control of it then nobody will complain."

"I wouldn't call it complaining," Kurt said, shuffling over and taking a tendril between his fingers, "but I think I like it better this way. Besides, it's just your family we're seeing. It's not like they'll do anything to you if it isn't done."

"Wait until you see it all frizzed out," Blaine replied. "You'll take back every word you said."

"I can show you what you can do with it, though, just in case. Deal?"

Blaine nodded. "Deal."

Once Blaine managed his hair into something he could tolerate, they hit the road. The conversation during the drive was lively. Blaine explained to Kurt that farther along in the pregnancy, his aunt would begin traveling to Lima for appointments at the hospital so he wouldn't be cramped up in the car for four hours round trip. There was also a crash course on the Anderson family to get him ready for dinner that evening: Steven worked in accounting at an insurance office's corporate headquarters, Julie was a second-grade teacher, and Cooper, whom Kurt made a mental note to look up on IMDB once he had the chance.

Kurt began tensing up as Blaine pulled into the parking lot of the office. He'd never cared much for doctors since his mother got sick and later after Burt's first heart attack. The large stone sign in front with _Kimberly Anderson-White, OB/GYN/EG_ posted at the top did nothing to calm him. They departed the vehicle and walked into the office. As Blaine was signing in, Kurt looked around the waiting room. The only men in the area were with females who were expecting. He felt extremely out of place as he picked up the newest Vogue from the magazine stack and took a seat.

When Blaine was called back, Kurt froze in his seat. Blaine took his hand as he stood up. "Everything will be okay, Kurt. I promise."

"I know," Kurt said. "It's just scary."

Blaine grinned. "You're not the one who has a human growing inside your body. Now come on."

Kurt followed Blaine and the nurse to a room where she began taking vitals. After she recorded everything she needed and left, Kurt's sense of dread came back. The sheer number of instruments and machines scattered around worried him. "Is all of this necessary?" he asked.

"Yes, but I don't need it all," a voice spoke up from the doorway. "You must be Kurt?"

Kurt turned to see a petite lady with salt and pepper curls cropped around her face. "I am. It's nice to meet you, Dr. Anderson-White."

"You too. And please call me Kim. I know my professional name is a mouthful," she said with a smile before turning to Blaine. "Good morning, Blaine. How are you doing?"

"Better," Blaine replied. "I'm finally not throwing up, so that must mean something."

Kim nodded. "That's good. Any other symptoms pop up?"

"Not really. I am starting to show a bit already."

"That's perfectly normal. According to Christine, you've gained two pounds since the last appointment. Many men actually begin showing earlier since their bodies are smaller thanks to the gene."

"Oh," Blaine said reluctantly. "I was hoping to keep it secret from people at school until after the semester."

Kim laughed. "With as many sweaters as you own, Blaine, I think you'll be fine."

She rolled one of the machines over towards the exam table. "What's that for?" Kurt asked.

"This is the ultrasound machine. I figured you two would like a chance to see your baby today?"

Blaine nodded while Kurt stared at the dark screen. "Really?"

"Kurt, you don't have to be nervous," Kim said. "I'm sure Blaine has informed you on everything about the Emerick gene and the differences between a male pregnancy and a female. I've been doing this for twenty years and I promise you if anything goes wrong, which does happen, but rarely, I will be there to support you two. Basically, what I'm going to do is pour some gel on Blaine's lower abdomen, then use this wand to get a look at the fetus. It's a standard procedure."

Kurt nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry, Doc…Kim. I just have problems around doctors' offices."

"Here, take my hand," Blaine said, jumping slightly in the middle as Kim applied the gel. "The more nerve-wracking part is tonight when we get to the house. Aunt Kim is the soft one in the family."

"He's not lying," she replied. "Steve is the one to worry about."

"That certainly makes me feel better," Kurt laughed. He was about to ask what else to expect when he heard a whooshing sound. "What's that?"

"That is your baby's heartbeat," Kim said. "And I think right…yes, right here it is!"

Kurt couldn't take his eyes off the image. Even in a grainy black and white shot, he was looking at the most amazing thing ever. He and Blaine made that, he thought. Kurt watched as Kim pointed out the head and limbs, the same ones he would be holding in just over six months. He felt a tear make its way down his cheek, his hand gripping Blaine's tighter.

"Everything looks great, boys," Kim said before she turned the machine off. "I'm going to print a few of these shots off, probably duplicates if Steve and Julie decide to confiscate them tonight. I'll be right back."

After the appointment ended, Blaine decided to take Kurt to lunch near Westerville. The entire drive to the restaurant, Kurt stared at the photos, still in awe of what was happening with the two of them.

"I love you," he said under his breath.


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't really have much to say about this chapter except the store they're shopping at is Janie & Jack. I looked through stores at the mall (only driven past it before, never gone inside) and then saw the toy on the website as the perfect item. This also relieves a bit of the drama. Enjoy!_

* * *

Blaine was in a mood all afternoon. He felt fine when they left Kim's office; seeing the tiny little person inhabiting his body had been both surreal and exciting. But on his way to Polaris Fashion Place he overheard Kurt say something…well, shocking to say the least. He wasn't sure if the words were directed at him or not since Kurt spent the drive looking at the ultrasound pictures. As much as he hoped it was for him, the strain from the month before was still evident between Blaine and Kurt and he worried that Kurt only came back because of the baby.

Lunch had been filled with an awkward silence that only lifted as soon as they entered the mall. Kurt was adamant on purchasing something for the baby immediately. They browsed as many stores as possible, even Baby Gap, which Blaine tried to avoid as much as possible due to 'high school incidents' he refused to delve into, until Kurt found what he claimed was the perfect outfit.

Blaine glanced at the price tag and blanched. "Kurt, this is forty-four dollars!"

"Come on, Blaine. Can't you see him or her in this when we come home from the hospital?" Kurt said.

"Yes, it would be nice, but where are we getting the money? We're both college students."

"I have plenty in my savings that I planned on taking out to help you."

"Help me?" Blaine scoffed. "Is that all you see this as?"

"No, not at all!" Kurt said.

"Whatever, I'm going outside." Blaine was beginning to feel sick again and didn't want to be around Kurt. He walked out of the store and headed to a nearby vending machine to get some water. He sat down and took a drink. Once the nausea subsided, he leaned back on the bench and stared down towards the store. Kurt's attitude had been off even after they made up. It made him question his feelings about their relationship even more. Blaine hadn't been opposed to purchasing something now, as long as it was a neutral color since they wouldn't find out the sex until Christmas. However, money was going to be an ongoing issue. He received a little from his parents to supplement him since he didn't have time to get a job outside of school and Kurt worked for his father. Neither of those scenarios explained wanting to spend nearly fifty dollars on someone who wouldn't be around until May. It made Blaine feel inadequate and less important to Kurt.

It was several minutes before Kurt came out, holding a small bag. "So you still bought it?" Blaine asked.

"No, I got something else," Kurt replied. "Can we go to the car to talk?"

"Fine." Blaine stood up and followed Kurt out of the mall. As they got in the car, he turned on the ignition and drove around to a faraway portion of the parking lot. He pulled in to a spot with no cars within ten spaces and turned it back off.

Kurt broke the ice. "I'm sorry I wanted to purchase something expensive like that for the baby. I'm just excited and want them to be in the best outfits possible."

"I understand, trust me. You've seen my wardrobe," Blaine joked.

"Why were you so upset then?"

"Kurt, are you here only for the baby?"

Kurt was stunned by the question. "What?"

"It sometimes feels that way," Blaine said. "I mean, yeah, I should have told you I had Emerick's early on, and I understand finding that out along with the news that I'm pregnant at the same time was shocking. But ever since we reconciled, I feel like I'm playing second fiddle to it."

"Blaine," Kurt began, taking Blaine's hand into his, "that is definitely not the case. I _do_ care about you a lot. From the moment you walked up to me at Palisades, hell, even on the first day of class, I was and have been intrigued by you. Your personality, your style, your intelligence, your drive, and your looks. When I look at you, I contemplate what our future would be like. _Our_ future, Blaine. I plan on being with you for a long time, baby or no baby."

Blaine stared at their entwined fingers; Kurt's creamy skin shining against his own olive complexion. "You have?" he asked quietly.

Kurt nodded. "I love you, Blaine. I know this isn't the ideal place to say it for the first time, but I do. I love you and I love our child."

Blaine felt an entire colony of butterflies perk up in his stomach. "Really? I mean I heard you whisper it when you were looking at the ultrasound, but…"

Kurt burst out laughing and reddened. "You heard me say that? I take it back, that was the worst place to say it."

"No, no, you're fine" Blaine said cupping Kurt's face in his free hand. "I just didn't know if it was directed towards me or the photo."

"To you. Both of you, I mean."

Blaine stared into Kurt's steel blue-green eyes, eyes he hoped their child inherited. Eyes that currently told him everything he just heard was the truth. "I love you so much," he said.

"I love you, too," Kurt breathed out before diving towards Blaine's lips. Blaine responded to the heated kiss by sliding a hand up Kurt's thigh and towards his belt before remembering where they were…in public, in a parking lot in central Ohio.

"I promise when we get back to Lima I'll return your favor from this morning," he breathed out after breaking the kiss.

"That's fine," Kurt replied, just as worn out. "When do we need to be at your parents' house?"

Blaine looked at his watch. "About half an hour. Give me a couple minutes to calm down and then we'll head out of here."

"Okay. Oh, I still need to show you what I bought!" Kurt rustled through the bag before pulling out a pale green striped stuffed giraffe.

"Kurt, it's beautiful!" Blaine took the toy and studied it. "I love it!"

He looked over at his boyfriend who was staring at him in awe. "I'm glad," Kurt said. "Ready now?"

Blaine nodded, handing the giraffe back and restarting the car. "Let's go break the news."


	8. Chapter 8

_And here is where Kurt meets the parents. I wanted it to be seen that they weren't homophobic like a lot of stories (especially mpreg stories) make them out to be, but...you'll see._

* * *

Dinner had gone better than Blaine expected. His parents adored Kurt from the moment he stepped into the foyer. They were under the assumption the two had been dating since right after his graduation and Blaine hadn't brought him up because he wanted to make sure everything was 'right' after things with Robbie went sour. Kurt complimented Julie on her dress (that she obviously changed into for dinner since she always wore jeans to school on Fridays) and asked if he could have her risotto recipe. He then turned around over warm apple cobbler and vanilla ice cream and asked Steven about the '77 Mustang Blaine told him was kept in the garage.

"He seems like a keeper," Julie said to Blaine as they cleaned up after dinner.

He nodded and smiled. "I love him, Mom. He's everything to me."

"Is he okay with…you know…"

Blaine hesitated. He really wanted to tell both of his parents at once. "Um, can I talk to you and Dad when we're done in here?"

"Of course, sweetheart." She gave him a reassuring smile as they finished putting the dishes away.

"Everything okay in here?" Steven interrupted. He walked to the refrigerator and took a beer out. "Want one, son?"

"No thanks, Dad. I don't think I should."

Steven turned around. "You're right, you have a long drive home."

"It's not even that, Dad. I'm pregnant."

The bottle Steven had grabbed crashed to the ground; glass and alcohol slid all over the floor. Blaine looked up, shocked he made the announcement so abruptly. He stared at both of his parents to judge their reactions. Julie was frozen stiff, eyes wide open, right out of a photograph. Steven, however, had a look of pure horror on his face. "This had better be a joke, son," he said in disbelief.

"It isn't," Blaine cried out. "It's true."

"It can't be. Kimberly would have told me if she saw you."

"Okay, first off, that would be a violation of HIPAA laws. And second, Aunt Kim would never tell you for me. It's my responsibility, not hers."

"You're right, son, it's your responsibility to take care of this, which I'm assuming you are soon?" Steven asked raising an eyebrow.

Blaine was floored at what his father was asking. "You want me to get rid of it?"

"If you want any chance of a decent future, yes," Steven said. "You can't become successful and have a kid at the same time at your age. Hell, your mother and I were together almost ten years when Cooper was born! Your future will be gone now."

"How do you know that?" a voice piped up from the entryway. Kurt stepped into the kitchen, staring right at Steven. "My mother was still in college when she gave birth to me. I never once stopped her from graduating and getting into the career she'd looked forward to since she was a little girl."

Steven scoffed at the remark. "Just because your parents are a statistical anomaly doesn't mean…"

But Kurt stood his ground. "Doesn't mean what? That Blaine and I can't do the same? Mister Anderson, I have no doubt that you did an impeccable job in raising Blaine. But not every situation will begin the perfect way yours did."

"Kurt, dear, did Blaine happen to inform you about his situation when you two…" Julie gestured as her question trailed off.

Blaine nervously bit his lip. He knew his parents were disappointed enough already and to hear they had slept together before Kurt knew about Emerick's being in the family would hurt them even more.

"Yes, he did," Kurt fibbed, making his way towards Blaine and curling an arm around his waist. "He told me on our second date, before we became intimate, to make sure there were no secrets between us. I still cared enough to stay with him. The pregnancy was just a fortunate accident that happened while we were being as safe as possible. Not once did we not use protection…it's not completely preventative against pregnancy, of course, even in females. But we're going to do this."

"You're still too young, though," Steven retorted.

Blaine had had enough. "Dad, stop it. We're going to keep the baby and finish school."

"With whose help? His parents who know the impossibilities you two will face? Because your mother and I will be damned if you come to us for any assistance for your bastard child."

The anger Kurt was already feeling exploded into uncontrollable fury. "How can you even say that about your own grandchild? This is someone who will be related to you by blood and you're treating them now like they shouldn't exist."

Julie slowly nodded her head, finally speaking up. "He's right, Steve. Even if the circumstances aren't ideal, they are giving us something we didn't think we'd see for a long time."

"Julie, please. Blaine's in college!"

"And so what? Are you saying if I had become pregnant while we were still in school you would have felt the same way?"

"I…"Steven looked away as if the door to the laundry room was more interesting than the conversation. "Things were different back then."

"You're right. In the eighties it would have been MUCH tougher on us than it will be for Blaine and Kurt. Either you apologize to them right now or let them be."

Steven took one look at his son and his boyfriend. "Whatever," he muttered before he walked out of the kitchen.

Julie sighed. "And he couldn't even clean his mess up," she said, turning around to take the roll of paper towels off its holder.

Blaine reached for them right away. "I'm sorry, Mom. Let me clean it up for you."

"Don't worry about it, honey," she said waving him off. "It's not your fault your father was being an ass tonight. Besides, you need to relax and not let him stress you two out."

"I'm fine, Mrs. Anderson, really," Kurt said.

Julie looked up from the mess. "I know you're fine, Kurt. I've never seen anyone stand up to Steve like that before. I meant Blaine and the baby. Also, please feel free to call me Julie. I have twenty-five seven year olds calling me Mrs. Anderson every day."

Blaine's mouth dropped open. "Are you fine with this, Mom?"

"I wish it happened a couple years down the line when things were more stable for you money-wise, obviously, but yes. I am." Julie stood back up. "If you two believe you can do this, then you have my support."

She was quickly engulfed by both boys embracing her. "Thank you, Mom," she hear Blaine say into her shoulder.

* * *

It was well past ten when they returned to Blaine's apartment. Kurt drove the entire way following his phone's GPS navigations, since Blaine immediately passed out as soon as they were out of Westerville.

Blaine began to stir as soon as the engine cut off. "Where are we?" he murmured.

"Just got home, honey," Kurt replied.

It took a couple minutes for Blaine to fully wake up and make his way into his home. Once inside, he placed the bag with Kurt's giraffe on his coffee table before sprawling across the couch. "What a day."

"I know. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I really couldn't have expected Dad's reaction to be better, but…"

Kurt kneeled down in front of the couch. "He'll come around, he has to."

Blaine chuckled. "When? After he calls Aunt Kim first thing tomorrow and chews her out?"

"He will. Trust me. Even if it's not until the baby is here. He'll realize the mistake he made tonight and do everything he can to make it up to you." Kurt ran his hand back and forth across Blaine's stomach. "To us."

"And we still have to tell your father," Blaine said.

Kurt froze. "Oh. He shouldn't react the same way, though."

"Kurt, he's going to find out his son knocked another guy up after they met at a bar, and said guy happens to be his TA. That's a lot to take in at once."

"So meet him tomorrow. We can keep up with the same story about us getting together and save the other part for Thanksgiving."

"Tomorrow?" Blaine flinched.

"Of course," Kurt said. "He came home this weekend for Carole's birthday on Sunday."

"I don't know if I can do this."

Kurt grinned. "Hey, I survived your parents. Now it's your turn."

Blaine cracked a tiny smile. "Yeah, but you also weren't feeling like you could vomit every twenty minutes. Nerves and pregnancy haven't been a good mix for me."

"You'll be fine." Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine, deepening it once the favor was returned.

"Mmm, I think I promised you something, didn't I?" Blaine asked, his voice decidedly lower.

"I think you did. Want to go to bed?"

Blaine sat up and patted the other cushion. "Here is quite fine."

Kurt laughed as he got up onto the couch. It didn't take long before Blaine surged in for another kiss and began fumbling with Kurt's belt and pants. Kurt gasped when he felt a strong grip envelop his cock. Blaine took a couple minutes to stroke him until he leaned down and wrapped his lips around it. Kurt's hips bucked up at the addition of the wet heat now surrounding him. Blaine made his way up and down the shaft, licking, sucking, taking it in as much as he could.

It was a pleasure Kurt never fully had the chance to experience before. When he and Chandler dated and they began to explore the wonders of intercourse, he was always the one giving. Then the few hookups he'd had before Blaine were strictly penetration, nothing less to get the guy off. Kurt only taught himself how to give head from watching a few porn videos, though he kept covering his face thinking the moments were over the top. Now he was in a relationship with someone who actually wanted to return the favor. Blaine's movements were firm and soft at the same time, every one calculated to send sparks shooting up Kurt's spine. As much as Kurt tried to hold on for hours, he knew his orgasm was beginning to expand deep inside until he couldn't last and came fast and hard in Blaine's mouth.

Once he felt his body returning to a state in the vicinity of normal, he glanced at his boyfriend. Blaine was peppering kisses up his abdomen, chest, and neck until reaching his lips and bringing him in. Kurt was struck by the fact he was tasting himself in Blaine's mouth. It shouldn't have turned him on again, but it was amazing.

"Wow," he breathed out as they parted. "You've been holding out on me, mister."

Blaine blushed. "Sorry. I've just wanted the chance to return everything you've done for me and I guess I finally started. I'd continue with more, but I'm so tired."

"Me too," Kurt said. "I may just pass out right here."

"Sounds like a plan." Blaine pressed another kiss to the corner of Kurt's jaw, just next to his ear. "Love you."

Kurt pulled Blaine down on top of him and wrapped his arms around him. "Love you, too."


	9. Chapter 9

_Bad news, guys...this is the last of the updates I have to catch up on. From now on this story will be updated as I get it up on the kink meme. :( But it'll all be good! I'm working on 10 at the moment, which continues where this one leaves off, and 11 is Thanksgiving/the reveal to Burt. We're going to have some good times coming up, trust me! Thanks again for reading!_

* * *

Blaine entered the biology department's office with a huge smile on his face. "Either this is your teaching day or you got laid last night," Lauren joked as he set his bag down on the desk.

"Shut up," Blaine laughed. "I had lab last night and Kurt was too busy to stop by."

"Are you excited for your class then? She has me doing the evolution chapter. I'm already cringing at the thought of the Bible-thumpers lashing out."

He nodded. "Yeah, I really am. I feel like this is my chance to finally discuss everything I've been through and am going through right now."

Lauren looked at him suspiciously. "Are you going to…"

Blaine shook his head. "Oh, no, I can't go public with it just yet. But even just talking about having the gene makes me feel powerful."

"Aww, that's too bad. You've reached the glowing part already and look better than when I met you freshman year."

"Thanks, Lauren," Blaine replied, leaning in to peck her forehead.

He knew she was being truthful. The next day would mark thirteen weeks in and officially out of the first trimester. Other than the minor pain he was now feeling as his hips expanded, Blaine felt great. His morning sickness was now a thing of the past and his energy was back to full strength. The only way people would know would be if they took a serious look at him. Not only had the bump become slightly larger, although still easy to hide, but so had his chest in preparation to breastfeed the child, if he so chose to. Because of this, Kurt had taken Blaine shopping two days prior for some new clothing.

One of the huge disadvantages to being a pregnant male was the lack of choices readily available to wear. Even with Emerick's pregnancies becoming more widely accepted designers were hesitant to create items for their growing bodies, and those who did put extremely limited collections in stores. It was generally easier to purchase online without the chance to try anything on. Blaine ended up with a few button-down shirts in a larger size that could be easily covered up by a cardigan. Kurt drew the line at him buying maternity jeans, however, since they wouldn't be cut right. Instead, he said he would take a few of his stepbrother's old pairs and take them in quite a bit to fit Blaine's much-shorter legs. They hoped the clothing would be good enough to last through finals when there would be no need to hide their relationship, or Blaine's belly, any longer.

"Have you two told anyone else yet?" Lauren inquired as she clicked out of the paper she had been writing on her netbook.

Blaine nodded. "Kurt talked to a few people when we were on the outs about this, including his stepmother. And my parents know. Other than that, he wants to tell his dad on Thanksgiving and I'm scared to death." A few other assistants arrived, making Blaine anxious. "Walk with me?"

She nodded, gathering her belongings. They left the room and Michaels altogether to enjoy the early November breeze. It took a few minutes of walking through the heart of Lima University's sprawling campus before Blaine chose a large oak tree with no people around to sit under. Lauren sat next to him and snaked an arm around his waist. "You're still so tiny."

"Trust me, that's not going to last much longer," he chuckled. "I had to go the 'rubber band holding the fly together' route today. Kurt's in love with my stomach, though, so that kind of helps cope with it."

"So everything's good I take it? Other than his dad?"

Blaine dropped his head onto Lauren's shoulder. "How am I supposed to tell a man I've only just met not even two weeks ago that I'm having his son's child?"

Lauren squeezed him closer. "Were you nervous telling your dad?"

"Not really since I was expecting him to disapprove like he did," he said.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. As I said, I knew he would be unhappy. He probably won't even come around until I give birth, if then."

"It's totally not fine, Blaine. He's your father. He needs to be there for you."

"I get it, Lauren," Blaine snapped, "but you don't know him like I do. He thinks I'm ruining my life since I'm still in school and have no job. He even berated Kurt because he was born when his mother was still in college."

He hadn't realized he was crying until Lauren pulled him into a hug. "You deserve so much better than that," she said softly into his ear. "You are such a strong man and you've shown me this past month that you're even stronger than I imagined. And trust me when I say you don't need him to show you what a father is because you are going to be an amazing one."

"Thanks. Um, I should probably go freshen up before class." Blaine broke out of her hold and picked up his bag.

Lauren nodded. "That's probably a good idea. I'm gonna get some lunch so I can hide from Deb until your class starts. Good luck on teaching today, B."

Blaine smiled, feeling a little more at ease after their talk. "Thank you for being an ear for me. And shoulder. And tissue I guess." With a small wave, he left Lauren and walked back to Michaels Hall.

He stopped in the nearest restroom once he entered the building to splash a bit of water on his face. He frowned when he realized how red and irritated his eyes were and decided he'd probably be better off taking his contacts out and wearing his eyeglasses the rest of the day. They weren't something Blaine necessarily approved of, but it was already the second time today his emotions had gotten the best of him. He smoothed out his sweater vest, making sure it looked fine, and his hands lingered on his stomach for a few seconds. Suddenly Blaine was hit with an idea, one that would have to wait until after class to be discussed. He left to head to the classroom and prepare for the lesson.

What Blaine hadn't expected were the simple red rose on the teaching podium or the rose's giver to already be occupying the empty room. "Oh my god, Kurt! You didn't have to do this!" he said as he smelled it.

"Why not?" Kurt inquired, standing from his desk in the front row and making his way towards Blaine. "It's for good luck today. Not that you need it, because I'm sure Dr. Roberson already knows you're the best assistant imaginable."

"Now, now, Mr. Hummel, trying to earn extra credit already?"

Kurt tenderly kissed Blaine. "I thought that's what I'd been doing the last three months?"

Blaine laughed. He glanced at the clock and figured they had about ten minutes before other students and Dr. Roberson began sauntering in. "Actually I'm glad you're here, I wanted to run something by you."

"Oh, yeah? And that is?"

"Well, I know it's still a bit early, but have you thought about any baby names yet?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "I…no, not really. Like you said, it's still very early."

Blaine nodded. "How do you feel about Alex as a name?" he asked.

Judging by the smile that grew across his face, Blaine knew Kurt approved of it. "I like it. It's short, simple, classic. What brought it on?''

"I don't know. It just came to me a few minutes ago. I had a bit of a breakdown talking to Lauren and needed to calm down."

Kurt's worrying instinct kicked in as soon as Blaine said that. "Wait, what? What happened? Are you okay?"

Blaine nodded. "Just my stupid hormones and my dad's issues. That's why I'm here early…we were in the corner of the courtyard talking and I lost it."

"And this is why you're wearing your glasses, huh?" Blaine nodded. "It's a very professor-like touch. You look amazing."

"Thanks, Kurt," Blaine replied. "Too bad the sweater I did want to wear wouldn't take care of business."

Kurt chuckled. He set a hand on Blaine's waist and caressed his expanding side. "Don't worry, we can look at that clothing site you talked about this weekend and see what will work for you and Alex." He began giggling. "I can't believe we just named our child already."

Hearing Kurt use the name gave Blaine goosebumps. "And we can always have the name on their birth certificate be the longer version. But yeah. Alex Hummel-Anderson. How's that?"

"Perfect," Kurt whispered as he leaned in for a kiss. They were interrupted by laughter nearing the doorway. "We can talk later," he said as he broke away and went back to his desk.

"Later," Blaine replied as the first students arrived. He took his books out of his bag while placing the rose inside and looked over the notes for the day one last time.


	10. Chapter 10

_It took me a while to get a feel for this chapter...and it kind of got away from me. So warning for homopobic attacks. It's pretty angsty (and even more hormonal!Blaine), but the end is still fluffy. Next is Thanksgiving/telling Burt, which I PROMISE will be up before Thanksgiving! :D_

* * *

Once Dr. Roberson finished taking attendance she addressed the class. "Okay, kids. Today Blaine is going to take over the class to pick up where we left off on Tuesday. I expect you all to give him as much respect as you do me…I guess I should say a little more than you give me." A few students, Kurt included, snickered at her comment.

Blaine smiled at Dr. Roberson as he stood up from his seat. "Thank you, Doctor," he said before turning his attention to the class. "Since you guys are learning about genetics, my job today is to teach you about some of the different genetic disorders that can occur. Some of them are simply transposed DNA codes while others are issues that have popped up and been passed down for generations."

He started out covering the more widely known disorders: Down Syndrome, color blindness, sickle-cell anemia. It wasn't until he reached his personal highlight that things went south. "Another disorder that has become more widely recognized the last few decades is the Emerick gene mutation. Does anyone know something about that?" Kurt raised his hand first, but Blaine refused to call on him right away. "Yes, Rebecca?" he asked a redhead sitting close to the door.

"Isn't that the one where gay men can have babies?"

Blaine nodded with hesitation. "Not just gay men. It's hereditary so a straight man can pass it down to his son, no matter his orientation."

Mike, one of the 'casual attendees' to class, burst out laughing from the back of the room. "That's impossible. If I had the disease and passed it on to my son, and he turned out to be a fag? I'd kill him."

Kurt turned around in his seat instantly. "Excuse me?" he asked incredulously.

"What, are you one of them? Are you one that's just waiting for some burly bear cub to just pound into you so hard you're knocked up immediately? You can't wait to feel like the woman you look like?"

"Mike, please refrain from any personal attacks on your classmates," Blaine stepped in.

"Come on, you're not really the teacher and you're going on about this fag disease? I bet you're one of them too, huh?"

"My personal life has nothing to do with Dr. Roberson's expectations of my assistance to her. Now, if I may continue on, heterosexual males have been known to conceive and carry their own children, generally through artifi-"

"Please, any man who does that can't be straight," Mike interrupted. "He's just in denial."

Blaine had finally had enough. "Mike, if you cannot sit through the remainder of the lesson without making an offensive comment, I would suggest you leave. And I am fairly certain Dr. Roberson will back me up."

"Yeah, right. You're just pissy I picked on your ladyboy crush you can't keep your eyes off of. You just can't wait to start a family with him, huh? Make him all fat and the perfect housewife for you since no chick in their right mind would go for you."

"Excuse me a moment." Blaine walked out of the classroom before the inevitable tears began flowing. He found an empty lab room around the corner, climbed onto a stool, and collapsed onto one of the large tables. He knew Mike's comments shouldn't have hurt him the way they did. They didn't know he and Kurt were together (and he honestly hadn't realized just how much lecture time he spent staring at Kurt), and they didn't know the truth between them, about who exactly the one who was carrying was. It took him back to when he was 13, when he came out and his parents were forced to tell him about the mutation. He knew back then being gay was looked down upon, but gay and pregnant? He only hoped things would change by the time he was ready for children. A decade later the very fears that hit him then were on their way back.

He heard footsteps barely covered up by his sobs and felt a pair of arms wrap around his stomach. "Kurt, you shouldn't be here," he choked out.

"It's okay, honey," Kurt soothed. "I told Dr. Roberson I wanted to apologize to you for what happened back there. She's going to report him to the dean of Natural Sciences and automatically fail him."

"Good. I just...I'm so pathetic, huh?"

"You are not, Blaine." Kurt hopped up on the other stool. "I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to hold it in if I were in your position, either."

Blaine looked up at him, eyes red and glassy. "I lost control of the class and then ran out. I wouldn't be surprised if that destroyed my own grade now."

"You didn't do anything wrong. He's the asshole in this situation. And you're hormonal and already had things break you down today so it was inevitable. But I still love you, so much. You did everything you could."

"But I should have done more. I failed as a teacher and probably lost her trust."

Kurt shook his head. "Don't even tell yourself that. You were doing a great job in there. You conveyed the material, showed you know your stuff, and were engaging the students. Just because one person can't not cause drama doesn't mean you'd make a horrible professor."

"This isn't my life though, Kurt," Blaine said. "Deb thinks I should take a position after my Master's. But I can't do that…I'd go against everything I've wanted since I found out I had this stupid thing. I've always wanted to find the cause for Emerick's and I can't do that from a fucking college desk."

"So what, you're going to take the baby to New York as soon as you're done and I won't be able to see him or her for the two years I'll still be stuck here?"

Blaine was taken aback by Kurt's question. "What? Why would I ever keep you from them?"

"Well that's how you're acting about getting out of here. Like it or not, I'm stuck here. And if we're going to do this family thing together, a six hundred mile difference between New York and Lima sort of interferes with that."

"Kurt, you can transfer if I get a job in New York, or anywhere else. It's not that big a deal."

"It is to me," Kurt snapped.

Blaine realized he'd gone too far. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "We shouldn't fight right now."

Kurt nodded and reached over to rub his belly. "I know. We can discuss this later when Alex is closer to being here. And there's still about fifteen minutes left of class if you want to head back."

"I don't particularly, but I probably should," Blaine replied. Kurt leaned in and pecked his cheek, making him smile. "Thanks for coming after me."

"I always will." Kurt took Blaine's hand and walked with him back to the classroom. Dr. Roberson stopped her instructing and gave them a glance as they reentered the room. Blaine only dropped Kurt's hand to take his seat at the teacher's desk as Kurt made his way back to where he left his items.

Blaine still felt tense through the final minutes of class. Even though many of the students were looking at him sympathetically, he still felt ashamed for having run out of class because someone was verbally abusive, and not even to him. As the clock reached 1:45 and everyone left the room, he slowly began packing his things away as Dr. Roberson stared at him.

"Do you want to talk about what happened, Blaine?" she asked after the final student departed.

He shrugged. "I'm sorry, Deb. I shouldn't have left in the middle of the lecture like that. I let a student get to me and let you down in the process."

Dr. Roberson sat back on the desk next to him. "You're right. I am disappointed, Blaine. I didn't think that would happen with you. Mike will be reprimanded for his actions, but you shouldn't have taken his attacks personally."

"I know, but…" he looked up at her and realized he needed to come clean about some things. "The reason I'm so interested in genetics and working in the field is because I have Emerick's."

"You do?"

Blaine nodded. "I have the gene and I'm gay, so every word stung. One day I do want to have a child of my own, and sometimes I'm terrified to. I'm going to be bringing it into a world that doesn't even want to let two men wed, let alone raise a family. Even if he was aiming everything towards Kurt…"

Dr. Roberson cut him off with a hug. "It's okay, I think I understand. Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because I was scared of what you would say."

"Blaine, I don't care what your orientation is or if you have the gene. I care that you are a brilliant young man who is bound to make a difference in the world of science. Though I will always leave the offer for you joining the faculty on the table."

He grinned. "Thank you so much. I'll keep it in mind just in case I need other options."

"Any time. By the way, you and Kurt Hummel?"

Blaine's head snapped up. "What about Kurt and me?"

"Is there something going on between you two?" Dr. Roberson asked.

"He comforted me, that's all that happened. I know your rules very well, Deb. I'm not about to break them for a date."

She chuckled. "Blaine, I'm not blind. I put that rule in place when a former grad student found a freshman he was quite interested in and gave her the answers to the midterm. Kurt has been an impressive student the entire semester so I don't need to worry about it from you."

Blaine turned scarlet. "How did you know?"

"Ever since that day when I talked to you about him you've had this look when you're staring at him…it's the same one my husband had when he and I began dating."

"So we're fine?"

"So fine, as long as you don't sneak him old tests. Now go get out of here. You need to go home and rest after an afternoon like this."

"Thank you so much, Deb," Blaine said as he stood up and grabbed his satchel. "See you on Monday."

As soon as he left Michaels he sent a text to Kurt. _One secret's out…hopefully she won't go off about the bigger one when she finds that out._ Rubbing his stomach, he only wished for the next six months to go by quickly so he wouldn't have any more emotional days like this one.


	11. Chapter 11

_I don't know HOW I got this out so fast. I sat down to write something else and boom, inspiration! Thanks for reading, again!_

* * *

"I don't get it, Mom. I followed the recipe exactly the way you read it to me. What did I do wrong?"

"Are you sure?" Julie's voice rang out from the phone's placement on the counter. "Maybe you forgot to write part of it down?"

"But the yams are so hard. I can't even stick the spoon inside." Blaine set the spoon down and grabbed a handful of mini marshmallows out of the bag. If the dish he made wasn't going to need them anymore he wasn't going to let them go to waste, even if he was turning into a gigantic marshmallow himself.

"How long did you cook them, dear?"

"An hour?" he mumbled through the sugary mounds in his mouth.

Julie laughed. "It was only supposed to be half an hour. It's okay, though, I know you're a bit distracted. We can blame this on pregnancy brain."

"I can't do this. He's going to kill me, won't he?"

"Blaine, we discussed this last night. Kurt's father is nothing like yours. I'm certain he will be thrilled to hear you're giving him a grandchild."

"What if he isn't?" Blaine's one encounter with Burt Hummel had gone well. He was more down-to-earth than Blaine expected and they bonded over an hour-long discussion on the state of the Big Ten. "What if he thinks I'm taking advantage of Kurt and forcing him into the relationship for the baby?"

"Calm down, honey. There's no need to get worked up and make Kim have to work today if anything happens to you. Now I'm going to hang up, you're going to stop at the store on your way to Kurt's, and you are going to have the best Thanksgiving you can, okay?"

"Okay, Mom. I love you."

"Love you, too," Julie replied as Blaine picked the phone up to end the call. He leaned against the counter and took a few deep breaths. He knew his mom was right; he spent Wednesday in Westerville with an appointment where Kim said everything was progressing smoothly before a very awkward dinner. His uncle Joe and cousins Keeley and Nick came over with Kim and were informed about Blaine's condition. Despite an entire meal's worth of the silent treatment from his father, everyone accepted the news and was happy for him and the missing Kurt. He left that evening with the promise of bringing Kurt down on Christmas (possibly an extended weekend, as his next appointment and ultrasound were scheduled for the 29th) and a family recipe that was meant to impress the Hummels. Looking back at the dish, Blaine sighed and set it in the sink. He'd deal with the cleanup when he returned home from Kurt's.  
**  
**Blaine grabbed his wallet, keys, and coat on his way out the door. Much to his chagrin, the weather had turned colder overnight with snowflakes dancing through the air. He wouldn't have minded it at all if he were still able to button the coat up over his belly. At least it was camouflaged under a soft, loose black sweater Kurt gave to him. With one more week of classes to go before finals, Blaine's wardrobe had become alarmingly depleted. The jeans Kurt altered were fine, but nearly every shirt he owned either clung to or wouldn't stretch over his stomach.

The grocery was fairly empty, with only a few last minute shoppers inside. He took some time deciding what to bring and ended up purchasing a chocolate cream pie and a bottle of zinfandel for the other three to enjoy. While standing in line, a woman came up behind Blaine with her young son. The boy kept talking about how he was looking forward to dinner at Grandma and Grandpa's and just seeing them. Blaine realized that would be them next year, or a few years down the road once Alex would be walking and talking. He knew Steven was going to come around eventually and love his grandchild, the only question was what Burt would say.

The mother looked at him and smiled. "Mason's so excited, I'm sorry. Did he disrupt you?"

He shook his head. "Not at all. How old is he?"

"Go on, tell the man how old you are, sweetie."

Blaine watched as Mason held up three fingers. "You're three? Wow, you seem so grown up!"

The little boy giggled and his mom said, "So fast, too. It feels like just yesterday I was pregnant. Do you have any children?"

Suddenly self-conscious, he shook his head. "No, not yet, but I can't wait to be a father."

The cashier began ringing his items so he stopped to show his ID and pay. As he took his bags and receipt, he turned back to them. "Happy Thanksgiving, Mason. Have fun with your grandparents!"

Mason beamed. "Thank you, sir!" His mother thanked him as well and Blaine left the store.

When he arrived at the Hummel's, Kurt answered the door and tisked. "Sugar and alcohol, huh? One you can't consume and the other my dad can't. What kind of impression do you think you're making?"

"One of the proper dinner guest?" Blaine asked before leaning in for a kiss. "Plus if it doesn't go so well, we can take the remnants to my place and down each one respectively."

Kurt's hands stilled on Blaine's waist. "It will go well, trust me. He may be a little thrown off at first but I know he'll welcome the news."

"What news?" Burt asked as he walked in to greet Blaine.

Carole followed and took the bags from Blaine before giving them an concerned look. "Why don't we sit at the table and have the salad? There's not too much time left on the turkey and almost everything else is set to go." As they headed for the dining room she stopped Blaine. "I haven't exactly had a chance to ask how you're doing. Is everything going well?"

He nodded. "I'm sure Kurt's told you that my aunt is my obstetrician. I had a checkup yesterday and we're both fine."

"That's great to hear," she replied. "If you ever have any questions, feel free to ask me. It may have been a few decades since I was pregnant with Finn, but I remember it well."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hummel."

"Carole. And trust me, Burt will ask you to do the same with him."

Blaine smiled and entered the dining room with her. Burt looked him up and down, which made Blaine even more nervous. "So, you boys had something you wanted to announce?"

Kurt nodded imperceptibly. "Dad, before we start, I want you to know that I love you. You took what had been a huge tragedy when Mom passed and did everything you could to raise me right."

"Thanks, kiddo," Burt said. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, I wanted to let you know that I'm going to pass your parenting skills on. Blaine and I..." Kurt paused and reached across the table for Blaine's hands, "we're having a baby."

They watched the shock register on Burt's face for about thirty seconds before he spoke. "Well damn. I didn't even realize you had that gene."

Blaine shook his head. "He doesn't, sir...Burt. I'm the one that does."

Burt turned to him. "Really? I thought...shit." He began chuckling. "This is probably the last conversation I thought I'd be having. When are you due?"

"May 15th."

"May, huh? But wait, didn't you two only get together in August?"

"Yes, Dad," Kurt replied. "It happened our first night together, the condom broke without our knowledge and here we are now. Five and a half months from now you're going to be a grandfather because we had an accident, and we're too young to be going through this, especially with school and Blaine's future plans in the air, and..."

"Whoa, hold it right there," Burt cut in. "What makes you think you're too young?"

"That's what my dad said when we told him," Blaine sighed.

"Blaine, how old are you?"

He looked up into Burt's eyes for the first time. "I'm twenty-three, sir."

Burt nodded. "That's the same age I was when Elizabeth found out she was pregnant. Her folks were furious because she was finishing up her degree. Now I know you're farther in your schooling than Kurt is, but something tells me you have that same determination Elizabeth had to graduate. And you want to do this with Kurt?"

"Absolutely. I love him, and we know it's going to be tough."

"Then all I can say is congratulations." Burt stood up and pulled Blaine into a hug. "You know, when the new term starts I think I'm going to push for some legislation recognizing this Emerson's gene and gay couples having kids. Lord knows I'm not going to let my own grandchild not have both fathers recognized."

Kurt, already in tears, jumped up and joined the two. "Thank you so much, Dad," he said trying to control his sobs. Before long, Carole joined in and Blaine realized he'd gained more than a boyfriend this semester...he gained a new family.

* * *

A pair of arms creeped around Blaine's stomach while he grabbed a knife to cut a slice of his chocolate pie. "How can you still be hungry?"

He giggled. "It's been a few hours, okay?"

Kurt turned him around, hands remaining on his belly. "You had seconds of everything and a slice of each pie afterwards. If you keep this up through the holidays you'll probably gain like twenty pounds."

"That's not going to happen. Besides, you seem to be attracted to the extra weight."

"When it comes to right here where our child is growing, yes, but I'm not going to let you become one of those who lets themselves go because they're pregnant. I want you to stay healthy."

Blaine set the knife back down. "Okay. How about we work off those extra calories first?" he asked, smirking.

Kurt looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Blaine's voice lowered and growled, "I want to devour you instead."

"I-I-how? Here? Now?"

"Honey, I told you, my sex drive is off the charts. And you in those jeans, leaving little to my imagination? I don't know how much longer I can hold out."

"But here. In my house. Where my parents are."

Blaine reached around to pull Kurt into him, hands groping ass, cock hardening against his. "I can't make it back to my place, Kurt. Trust me."

Kurt felt the saliva in his mouth suddenly evaporate. "C-can we be quiet?" he stuttered.

"You tell me."

Before Kurt knew it, he took Blaine's hand and raced to the steps. He suddenly loved that his bedroom was at the opposite end of the hall from his dad and Carole's. As soon as he shut the door, Blaine pinned him against it and attached his lips to Kurt's neck. Blaine struggled to get the jeans off of him until Kurt twisted away from him to pull his boots off. After that his clothes seemed to fly off and he began to undress Blaine. "What do you want?" he panted out.

"You," Blaine replied too quickly as he went for the same spot where Kurt was certain a mark would appear in the morning.

Kurt pulled Blaine's jeans and underwear down together. "But what do you want me to do?"

"No, I _want_you, Kurt. I want to be inside you."

He froze up for a moment. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Blaine nodded. "Is that okay? I mean, I'm not too big that we'd have issues with it. And Robbie never let me top so it's been quite a while."

"Blaine..."

"What? If you don't want to, that's fine, I just need something."

Kurt sat down on his bed. "You know I've only been with one person besides you, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know that. What does that..._oh_." Blaine's expression changed with the realization of what Kurt implied.

"It's just a lot to consider right now. But okay."

"Look, if you don't feel comfortable at all with this we can blow each other, or whatever you want."

Kurt shook his head. "No, Blaine, I want to do this. I trust that you won't hurt me."

"I won't, I promise," Blaine assured him as he took his sweater off. Kurt's breath hitched at the sight of his stomach and he knew it was the right decision. He wanted it.

Kurt got up and grabbed the lube and condoms left over from his relationship with Chandler from his bathroom and threw them on the bed. He began kissing Blaine, who gently laid him down. He took in every movement Blaine made, each kiss, each caress up and down his body, spreading open his legs and hips. He practically whimpered at the loss of contact when Blaine pulled back until he heard the snap of the lid opening. It wasn't until he felt a slick finger circling his hole that he realized what was actually happening. As Blaine slowly pushed his finger in, Kurt tensed up. He'd fingered himself before, but it wasn't anywhere near this. He felt Blaine move around inside him before another finger entered and he felt better.

"How are you?" Blaine whispered.

"Good." He watched the smile grow on his boyfriend's face as he began to move the fingers around again, gently brushing against Kurt's prostate and making him moan. As soon as the sound escaped Kurt's mouth he clapped it shut.

"Let me know when you're ready for more."

Kurt didn't trust himself to open his mouth again so he just nodded, and Blaine added another finger. There was an even greater flash of burn running through him before it dissipated into pleasure. Each twist and thrust was just right and made him wonder what he'd been missing out on.

"Okay, let's do this," he breathed out. Blaine quirked an eyebrow as if asking if he was sure. He suddenly felt empty as Blaine pulled his fingers out to open the foil packet. He rolled the condom onto his cock and lubed it up before positioning himself near Kurt's entrance.

"This is it," Blaine said. "You're not going to back out, are you?"

"Not at all," Kurt said.

Blaine slowly moved in and Kurt bit his lip to keep from screaming, not from pain but from ecstasy. "If you need to you can hold onto my waist," he heard Blaine say after he was fully inside. Kurt moved his hands up, landing on the sides of Blaine's stomach. "Okay, I'm going to move now. It might be quick, though."

Kurt didn't care at all how fast Blaine came, and it was within minutes. He felt better than ever, especially once Blaine began fisting at his erection. Kurt writhed underneath him at every flick of his wrist, and he too quickly went over the edge. As he tried to recover from the experience, Blaine cleaned up, discarded the condom, and moved them under the covers.

"Thank you so much," Kurt said once he was able to speak again. "That was...wow."

Blaine laughed. "Wow is all you can say?"

"Pretty much. I love you and I'm glad I let you do it."

"I love you too, and I'm glad you let me too." Blaine snuggled closer and Kurt rested a hand on top of his bump. "Is it okay if I stay here tonight?"

"Always."


	12. Chapter 12

_Well, I planned the rest of this out and I'm looking at 22 chapters in all, meaning we're now at the halfway point. As a reference, in this chapter and the next Blaine is 17-18 weeks along. Things will pick up a lot after the holidays and the boys start the new semester. So here's some Hummelberry goodness and hormonal!Blaine to enjoy!_

* * *

Kurt sat in his room going over his notes. Finals were never an issue for him in high school, but it seemed after his break between McKinley and Lima University everything he tried no longer worked. Biology was the only class he was managing an A in, and he knew it was mainly due to Blaine's extra help. After their fight they set up regular study sessions to go over everything he was unsure about and review what he did know. Things were supposed to get even more difficult in the new semester, Blaine told him. Kurt knew it was more focused on the animal kingdom rather than the basics. He'd done fine with dissections in high school, though. The only difficult part was making sure when registration came around that he didn't sign up for one of Dr. Roberson's sections.

The Skype notification on his computer went off, derailing Kurt's focus from studying for his calculus final. He looked to see who was trying to talk to him, even though he knew the answer right away. "Hey, Rachel," he said as soon as the video came into focus.

"Kurt!" Rachel squealed. "Guess what?"

"You found out that silence really is the best answer?" he quipped, slightly annoyed already.

Rachel pouted. "Don't joke, this is really good. Guess who got the lead in our first production in January?"

"Seriously? That's awesome, congratulations! What's the show?"

"That's the best part - we're doing _Phantom_!"

Despite Rachel's pure excitement on screen, Kurt felt numb. He remembered his dilemma years back preparing his audition, if he should have gone for the safe performance rather than the standout he ended up going with. He'd always thought _what if I had done Music Of the Night? where would I be now?_ "Wow. Well, you'll make an excellent Christine, I can tell you that," he finally replied, forcing a smile onto his face.

"Thank you so much!" Rachel beamed. "Now, because our rehearsal schedule is so rigorous we're actually starting over the break. I'll come back here right after my dads and I return from our annual Hanukkah trip to visit Grandma in Wisconsin. The only days I will have off after Christmas will be New Year's Eve and Day itself, and I plan on flying out and seeing everyone that'll be in town then. And of course that includes getting the chance to meet your baby daddy."

Kurt flinched. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, come on, like I hadn't been informed about your little predicament after you visited with Dad? I've been waiting for you to bring him up and you never have. So why not get the ball rolling myself?"

"Fine," he said, knowing he wouldn't be able to change the subject or end the call. "What do you want to know?"

She clasped her hands together. "Everything, Kurt! What's his name, what does he do, when can Aunt Rachel can start giving her vocal lessons so she can follow in my footsteps..."

Kurt sighed. He almost missed the Rachel Berry interrogation process. "His name is Blaine, he's a grad student here and one of my TAs, and for the love of everything, we don't even know the sex yet so don't start planning their career path out, especially when you aren't the parent."

Rachel snickered. "He's your TA? Wow, Kurt, I didn't think you had it in you! It still got you the grade, right?"

"Rachel, don't even. We hooked up the first weekend after school started and decided to start dating behind the professor's back because he didn't want to wait until now to ask me out. The condom broke that night, which we didn't realize at the time; he didn't even tell me he had Emerick's until the night he told me he was pregnant."

"Are you okay with everything? I know Dad said you were a little confused when you came to him."

Kurt nodded. "We're great. I love him, Dad and Carole adore him and wish we weren't going to Westerville for Christmas so..."

"Wait, Westerville?" Rachel piped up. "Where have I heard of that before?"

"It's northeast of Columbus and home to Dalton Academy...do you remember..."

"The Warblers? Blaine was a Warbler?"

A smile crept onto Kurt's face. "He was. We never faced him, though, since he graduated in 2010 and that was the year they lost to Vocal Adrenaline at Sectionals."

Rachel's smile grew. "This is perfect," she said, "I can go through their old videos and see exactly who he is before we get to meet him!"

"Rach..."

"I'm serious, Kurt. If you're starting a family with this boy, he needs the New Directions seal of approval. Now, obviously I won't break the news about your impending bundle of joy, but I'll make sure everyone is there to get to know him and make sure he's good for you."

"And by everyone, you mean..."

"As many people as can be there," Rachel said. "I...I can handle Finn. He's met Blaine already, right?"

Kurt shook his head. "He's overseas right now, I think in Kuwait. I haven't had the chance to talk to him since right before school started. Every time he calls the house it's a quick five minute chat to catch up with everyone. And you know him well enough, Rach. If I tell him about the baby over the phone, especially with the short amount of time we already have, he'll be extra confused."

"That's true. Are you going to be able to talk to him before Christmas?"

"I don't know. Hopefully. But I would still rather wait until he's back in the States, which should be soon."

"Okay," Rachel said. "So anything else going on with you?"

Kurt picked up his calculus book and held it up to the screen. "Finals are a bitch. Actually I need to get back to studying. I'll call you later in the week, okay? You can go ahead with the party, I'm sure Blaine would like to meet everyone."

"Oh, I know he will, too. But I'll let you go then. Take care, Kurt."

"You too, Rach." As soon as the call disconnected, Kurt lowered his head onto the desk. He knew Rachel was doing the right thing in suggesting Blaine meet his friends. He just wasn't sure if Blaine was ready for them yet.

* * *

Blaine knew the stress of finals week all too well, but he wasn't prepared for it as a grad student. Lima University kept the science labs open 24 hours the final weekend before exams, meaning the TAs had to work extra shifts running everything. Casey decided the 'three amigos' would take an overnight shift so they hopefully wouldn't have so much traffic. Lauren, the more rational one, figured it would be even more hectic with students pulling all-nighters coming in with the lamest questions. Blaine just wanted a chance to sleep, something that had been plaguing him once December began and he caught a bug that had been going around.

"So," Casey started as a couple students staggered out at 2:30 Monday morning and they had the lab to themselves, "what are the plans for Thursday night?"

"Plans?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, we're hitting Palisades as soon as these kids are done, right? Heather's driving in that afternoon after her final, you can bring Kurt, and Lolo here should probably find herself a date."

Lauren swatted at Casey. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Not quite enough for it to stick," Casey grinned.

"Wait, why are we going out?" Blaine interrupted.

"Seriously, Blaine? We've done this at the end of every semester. Besides, you haven't come out with us since the night you and Kurt hooked up. What gives? Too domestic now for us?"

"Something to that extent," he murmured. "Look, Kurt's not too keen on bars in the first place. The only reason he'd been at Palisades that night was because his friends ditched him."

"So what's that mean? He doesn't let you go out at all?"

"No, Case, he doesn't mind if I want to. It's just..."

"Just what?" Casey fumed. "You keep saying he's nothing like Robbie. And I know damn well what that asshole did and did not let you do, especially after you broke the news about your disease to him. Now are..."

Blaine cut him off right away. "Disease? Are you fucking serious right now?"

"Okay, maybe disease wasn't the right word, but you know what I mean."

"No, actually, I don't. Are you telling me that I have an illness that may or may not be curable? Because you _know_ Emerick's isn't even fucking close to that."

Casey shifted in his chair, obviously embarrassed. "Dude, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you."

"Yeah, well ,don't be." Blaine picked up his books and stormed out of the lab and Michaels altogether.

He was almost to his car when he could hear the clap of Lauren's boots catching up to him. "Blaine, wait up," she called out.

Blaine turned around. "Why?"

"Just stop," she said as she caught up to him. "What's wrong?"

"Were you zoned out the entire time? Casey's a dick."

"No he isn't, Blaine. He's just worried about you and wants to...oh, my God." Lauren's face turned from concerned to shocked in a split second. "He doesn't know yet, does he?"

Blaine shook his head. "Nope."

"Why? I mean, I know you were holding off on telling Deb, but..."

"It just never felt like the right time. What was I supposed to do, jump in during the middle of a conversation and say 'oh, by the way, I'm pregnant'?"

"Actually, yeah, that's exactly what you should have done. I mean...okay, I'm not trying to be rude here, but you're definitely showing." Blaine self-consciously crossed his arms over his stomach and glared at Lauren as she continued. "Sooner or later he'll probably put two and two together and realize what happened. So just tell him and let him know why you kept it secret for so long. He's your best friend, Blaine, he's going to understand."

Blaine leaned back against his car. "I'm not going to tonight, I'm too pissed at him for his dig. But if I go out Thursday? Definitely."

"You should come out," Lauren said. "I haven't had the chance to really meet Kurt yet, and I'd like to before I head back to Chillicothe for the holidays. Please, Blaine?"

"We'll see," he sighed. He opened his car door and threw his bookbag in the passenger seat.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"I need a burger," Blaine said. "I'm going up to the gas station to see if they have any. Want anything?"

Lauren laughed. "You would have 3 AM cravings, wouldn't you?"

"Shut up." Blaine gave Lauren a look, but grinned. "Be lucky I'm offering to buy you food and not eat it myself. I feel like that's all I've done since Thanksgiving."

She patted his belly. "You're so cute. Just grab me a RedBull to get through the rest of tonight."

"Alright. And thanks for calming me down. Stupid hormones, you know."

"It's no problem. I'd expect you to do the same if the positions were switched."

"Oh god, when you get pregnant I'm going to be the most overprotective friend imaginable," Blaine chuckled. "Just wait a couple years or ten, okay? In case I have PTSD from the birth?"

"Well first I need to find a guy, so you'll have a while to recover."

"True. Alright, one RedBull coming up. Tell Casey I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay," Lauren said as Blaine got in the car. He was happy to have a friend like her. And when he came back with an hours-old yet still tasty burger and a large bag of Doritos? She only stole a few chips and didn't utter a word.


	13. Chapter 13

_I don't even know what to say other than I'm so sorry. The last two months have been full of finals, working retail, the holidays, and many personal problems I've been dealing with. There was a good 2-3 weeks where I couldn't write ANYTHING. Hopefully I'm back on track and will be able to keep up now._

A few story notes...the chapters went up by one again. This was going to go on to the evening and then my muse took yet another unexpected, but needed turn. And on that note, this chapter contains

_**mentions of past emotional and threatened physical abuse.**__Yes, this means Blaine finally talks about his relationship with Robbie. I had never fully decided where it was going to go and it ended up naturally fitting in here (rather than the sex I had planned on writing all along)._

_Thank you once again for reading. I love every one of you who reads, follows, reviews, etc. It always makes my day a little brighter hearing from you!_

* * *

The sound of papers rustling around filled the classroom as Blaine handed out the final exams. "As Dr. Roberson mentioned on Tuesday," he said, "you have been an outstanding class, and I wish you luck with the rest of your collegiate careers."

A snicker came from the side. "Yeah, like you care about any of us other than pretty boy."

Blaine sighed. Ever since the incident earlier in the semester he'd been careful not to show any favoritism towards Kurt when he was in charge. "No, Jason, I do care about every one of you. I know what it's like to lose a year of my education, and I don't wish it on anyone. You all deserve to make the most of these few years before you enter the workforce." Jason only sneered in response and took his test from the girl in front of him. "Good luck, everyone," Blaine added as he finished and strolled back to the desk.

If Blaine could get paid to proctor exams he would be happy. The time went quickly as the students shuffled through the pages and scratched responses down. One by one each person finished and handed the tests back to Blaine. When the final stragglers left, he breathed a sigh of relief before realizing Kurt was still seated at his desk, hurriedly writing.

"Kurt? Are you okay? There's about five minutes left," he said.

"Fine," Kurt said swiftly as he flipped to another page. He scanned through the questions and wrote things down as fast as he could. Once he completed, he packed his pen away and gathered his belongings. He stood and walked to where Blaine was seated. "Here you go."

Blaine took the test from Kurt. "Thank yo-" he got out before Kurt's lips cut him off. He settled into the kiss before remembering where they were and backed off. "Well, that was a little unexpected," he sighed, shaking his head.

Kurt's innocent grin was counteracted by the lust in his eyes. "Come on, Blaine. As of right now, you are no longer my TA and we can let our relationship be known."

"It's been known, though."

"But we have no need to hide anymore. Besides, we've been so busy with preparing for this week, and I haven't had any time to spend with you..." Kurt trailed his fingers up the crook of Blaine's elbow. "I missed you," he sighed.

"I missed you, too," Blaine replied. He took Kurt's hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss gently. "Part of me wishes we didn't have to go out tonight and we could just spend the night in bed."

"Who said we can't do both?" Kurt's voice deepened.

Blaine felt his cock twitch at the question. "You took your calc final Tuesday, right?"

"Mmhmm."

"Good, okay. Go home, get whatever you want to wear tonight, and be at my apartment in an hour?"

Kurt arched an eyebrow. "An hour, Blaine? You expect me to have something picked out in that time?"

Blaine shrugged. "I mean, if you think it'll be longer that's fine. I know how to get myself off."

"An hour it is, then." Kurt pecked Blaine's forehead and left the classroom. Blaine sat back down to calm his hormones a little. After a couple minutes he'd regained composure. He took the tests to Dr. Roberson's mailbox and made his way home.

It felt like no time passed between when Blaine arrived home and when Kurt knocked on the door. Almost as soon as he cracked the door open Kurt bounded through the threshold, garment bag in hand, and began attacking Blaine's mouth. "Missed you. So much," he breathed out.

"Missed you more," Blaine said, trailing kisses from Kurt's earlobe to his collarbone.

As Kurt's hands settled on Blaine's hips he finally pulled away and tilted his head. "I had been meaning to ask - the sweatshirt? Really?"

Blaine looked down at the black Lima University sweatshirt he'd thrown on hours earlier. "Camouflage," he sighed.

"But this is it, right?" Kurt moved one palm around to cusp Blaine's stomach. "We don't have to hide any of our secrets anymore."

"Since I kind of still need to tell Casey? Of course."

"Blaine..." Kurt began before he was cut off.

"I know, I know. Lauren spent half our night at the lab berating me for not telling him yet. That's actually the reason why I agreed to going out tonight."

"How do you think he'll take the news?"

"I'm pretty sure he'll be fine," Blaine said, stepping out of Kurt's space. "Look, I...I need to tell you things. About my ex and stuff."

"Robbie?" Kurt inquired.

Blaine nodded. "He was never happy with the fact that I have Emericks. 'I'm gay, there's no reason for me to knock anyone up,' he would always say. And he always sort of...belittled me for it? Like somehow it was my fault?"

"Blaine, that's not true," Kurt said.

"I know that now," Blaine nodded. "But every once in a while he would treat me...not necessarily bad. He never hurt me. But in bed he would call me a slut and say I was no better than those girls on _Teen Mom_ if I really thought I wanted a baby. And sometimes he would say it in public as well, which is why Casey hated him."

Kurt suspected that Blaine's relationship with Robbie hadn't been the best, but this was beyond his expectations. "Blaine, I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I know you are." Blaine curled into himself, leaning on the counter dividing the living room and kitchen. "There...there was one night where we had unprotected sex, after a frat party. We were both drunk and didn't think of it. When I sobered up and realized what happened I began freaking out that I could possibly be pregnant. I went to Casey and told him everything, about having the gene and Robbie's reluctance at it. Robbie overheard us talking about the chances of it happening and..." Blaine stopped to wipe his eyes. "He threatened to beat me up and kill the baby if it turned out I was."

Kurt gasped. "You're kidding."

Blaine shook his head. "Casey told him to get out of Michaels and not come near me again. I filed a restraining order just in case anything happened. But god, Kurt, I was so scared he would still come after me, even after I knew I wasn't pregnant. My grades slipped the rest of the semester because I was scared he'd show up. It was awful."

Kurt closed the distance and wrapped his arms around Blaine. "It's okay, Blaine. I love you, and I love Alex. I will never, ever do anything that could harm either of you, okay? And just because you are having our child doesn't make you any less of a man. Robbie's a dick for treating you that way, but I will spend as much time as I can making up for that time you were with him." He planted a kiss on Blaine's forehead. "You deserve so much better."

Blaine nodded between sobs. "You've made up for it and more, Kurt," he whispered. "I sometimes thought I'd never find a guy I would be able to trust like that again. And then...then you enrolled in my class, and you were at the bar, and now here we are. A family."

"The best family," Kurt said. He began nudging Blaine towards the bedroom. "Come on, we should lie down."

An almost imperceptible smile made its way onto Blaine's face. "Sorry, I think I killed the mood for anything to happen," he joked.

"Yeah, but now we can use the time to nap and refresh for tonight, okay?"

Blaine nuzzled his head into Kurt's neck. "That actually sounds much better than sex did in the first place."

Kurt smiled and led Blaine down the hallway. Once Blaine laid down, he sat next to him on the bed. He slid the band of Blaine's sweatshirt up to reveal his swelling stomach and leaned down. "You're so beautiful like this, you know," he said as he kept moving around, his lips peppering kisses all over it.

"Mmhmm," Blaine hummed, already half-asleep. "Love you."

"Love you, too." Kurt watched Blaine until he knew he was out, then stretched out alongside and spooned him, cradling their child for the duration of the nap.


	14. Chapter 14

_Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! I was going to hold off on posting this until tomorrow since tonight everyone will be enjoying and/or hating "I Do", but why not...my present for you!_

* * *

Once he pulled into the parking lot and turned the engine off, Blaine's nerves kicked in. "I can't do this, Kurt," he said.

Kurt reached across the console, one hand grasping Blaine's and the other resting on top of his belly. "Of course you can, honey. You are the strongest man I know, because you are doing something so incredible right now. God knows if the tables were turned, I wouldn't be handling this nearly as well as you."

Blaine cracked a tiny smile. "You'd be amazing, Kurt." Suddenly his mind swelled with images of Kurt, glowing and full of life, both his and the one created through their love. It was impossible since Kurt didn't have the mutation, but even thinking about the idea made Blaine feel better about his own situation.

"This is it," he sighed. He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door, stepping out into the crisp December evening. Everything already felt different to him than it had that morning. Blaine finally had no reason not to wear the new clothes they purchased after Thanksgiving; actual paternity pants that stayed up around his disappearing waist, unlike the ones Kurt hoarded from what Finn left behind, and a stretchy, dark purple polo that accented his new, growing figure. Even the coat he had on was cut better now than his old ones.

Casey spotted the two of them as soon as they walked in and paid their cover. "Look who finally decided to show their faces instead of maul each others," he joked, handing them each a beer.

Blaine eyed his before passing the bottle off to Kurt. "Yeah, it's been a crazy semester," he said. "All these papers and a relationship and everything..."

"You okay, dude? You seem a little frightened. You know we've been coming here forever and nobody gives a damn about your sexuality."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I know. It's just - where are the girls?"

"Lauren found a 'prospect' for the night," Casey said, using air quotes, "so she's probably going to be dancing for a while. And Heather ended up staying the night in Toledo because her roommate has the flu. She'll stop here and pick me up tomorrow morning after Michelle's parents arrive."

"Okay, that's good. I kind of need to talk to you about something, anyway." Blaine felt Kurt nudge his shoulder in support. He turned and saw the gentle smile that reassured him he could do this. "Can we go sit down?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Casey replied. He led them to a corner booth he and Lauren commandeered when they arrived. "What's up, Blaine?" he asked as he slid in.

Blaine watched as Kurt set the bottles down and got in on the other side, though he didn't follow. "Case, there's a reason that I haven't been coming out here since the night Kurt and I hooked up."

He slowly began unbuttoning his coat and shrugged it off. Casey looked up at him, confused. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, everything's fine. Or it will be in a few months. I...I'm pregnant."

Casey's eyes almost popped out as he realized what Blaine said. "Dude, seriously?" he asked.

Blaine nodded. "It happened that night, actually. Kind of surpri-"

Before he could finish, Blaine was tackled backwards by Casey. "Holy shit, dude! Why didn't you tell me before?"

Blaine felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders as he relaxed in Casey's embrace. "I...well, we," he said, nodding towards Kurt, "knew we needed to keep the news from Deb. She figured out weeks ago that we've been dating, and some of the other students accused me of showing him favoritism throughout the semester. So just to make things easier we only told those who needed to know."

"And you guys are going to do this?" Blaine nodded. "Dude, that's awesome! Congratulations, both of you!" Casey pulled back and turned to Kurt, pulling him off the bench and into another hug.

Kurt looked at Blaine over Casey's shoulder and winked. "Thank you, Casey," he said. "Your support means a lot to both of us."

"Yeah, absolutely," Casey said as released Kurt and sat back down. Kurt climbed back in and pulled Blaine with him. "So you probably know about Dickface, then, right?"

"I've talked about Robbie, yes," Blaine replied, grimacing at the mention of his ex, "but I didn't tell him about the main incident until this afternoon."

"Was he always that crazy?" Kurt inquired.

"Pretty much. It just took until that fight for Blaine to realize it."

"I think I've always seen the best in people even when they weren't so great," Blaine said. "The verbal abuse never really got to me until then. I guess...I guess I was blinded by love."

Kurt glanced at Blaine as he sipped his beer. "And now?"

Blaine reached in and flipped at a fallen tendril of Kurt's hair, a goofy grin breaking across his face. "Now love has opened my eyes."

He could hear gagging noises from across the table. "God, your hormones are already making me nauseous," Casey joked. "If I'm the godfather I reserve the right to end the mushy stuff was soon as it begins."

"Like you and Heather haven't pulled the same shit in front of me?"

Kurt piped in, "And who said anything about you as godfather?"

The ran across Casey's face so quickly. "You know he's kidding," Blaine said, reaching across the table for his wrist. "We haven't discussed anything along those lines yet, but you should definitely be on the short list for who we would choose."

A loud groan broke through the buzz surrounding their table as Lauren plopped down next to Casey. "Why are guys dicks?" she sighed. "No offense to you three, obviously."

"Wasn't Mr. Right, huh?" Casey asked.

She shook her head and downed the rest of her vodka cranberry. "'Wanna head to my car?' Dude, I don't even know your name."

"Sorry, girl. Guess not everyone can find the love of their life here like those two."

"You're right, Case," she mused. "I mean, their story is so classic. Boy meets boy, gets knocked up, declares his love...I hate you both, by the way."

"Mmhmm, that smile shows me just how much," Blaine joked.

Casey glanced back and forth between Blaine and Lauren. "I thought nobody knew?" he asked.

Blaine lowered his head in embarrassment. "She may have been the exception. It was back when Kurt and I were fighting and I didn't think he was going to stick around. I needed to talk to someone. That's why she followed me out of the lab when I got into it with you the other night, she knew I was just having a mood swing - and by the way, I apologize for that. But I swear that other than our families, she is the only other that was aware."

"I kept telling him to let you in on the news, but he's so stubborn," Lauren added.

After a minute Casey nodded his head. "I guess I can forgive you for this. Just as long as I'm not the last to know when you have him. Or her. Do you know what it is yet?"

"We will in a couple of weeks," Kurt said. He began rubbing the top of Blaine's stomach. "Five more months until they're here."

Blaine relaxed under the feel of his boyfriend's gentle fingers. "You know what sounds good right now? A hot soft pretzel with pizza sauce."

Casey laughed. "I don't know about that, but how about a drink? I'm buying you two a round."

"Oh, but not me?" Lauren asked, pretending to be offended as she stood to let Casey out of the booth.

He slid out, rolling his eyes at her. "I guess I can get you one too, but you have to help me bring them back."

"Are you sure they never dated?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"If Heather hadn't been with him for six years I'd wonder myself," Blaine joked before turning to Casey. "Just a water is fine. Everything that's good has been taken away from me."

"I'll have a Captain and diet," Kurt added as he picked up the second beer bottle. "This is so not my style, unfortunately."

"Got it," Casey said. Before he turned to head for the bar he added, "I really am happy for you two. You're going to be amazing fathers."

"Thank you, Case," Blaine smiled. He leaned onto Kurt's shoulder, content.

* * *

Blaine unlocked his door and entered the living room. Shrugging off his jacket, he asked Kurt, "Are you heading back home now?"

"Why?" Kurt froze, his hand still on the knob of the now-closed door.

"Because I was hoping to finish what we were beginning after class and before my breakdown." He leaned in and kissed Kurt firmly. It didn't take long for Kurt to reciprocate, his lips parting and allowing Blaine's tongue entrance.

Kurt broke the kiss too soon. "Bedroom," He gasped.

"Too far away," Blaine replied as he began making his way down Kurt's long neck.

Kurt stepped out of Blaine's personal space. "Blaine, I understand your desires are so imminent, but think about this for a moment. Can your body handle the couch, or the wall? And what are we going do as you get bigger? Is this going to work when you're seven, eight months?"

Blaine admittedly hadn't thought of what Kurt said. There were already some actions being pregnant had negatively affected, mostly reaching for something on the top shelf of his cupboard. "Let's just take it as it comes, see how my body reacts as time goes on. But the bed does sound better, now that you mention it."

Kurt grinned. "Okay," he said, pulling Blaine to the back of the apartment.

As soon as they crossed the threshold they kissed again. Kurt pushed the hem of Blaine's shirt up, exposing his belly. He pulled it all the way off and pushed Blaine back towards the bed. Blaine sat down and rolled back to the headboard. Kurt followed, kneeling next to him, and began peppering kisses down his torso. "So beautiful," he murmured against the swell of Blaine's stomach.

Kurt moved down to remove Blaine's shoes, then came back up and slipped under the waistband of his pants. He pulled them down and off, discarding them over the foot of the bed. Before he could do the same to the low-cut boxer briefs, Blaine grabbed his wrists to stop him.

"Hey, now," he said as Kurt looked up puzzled, "this isn't fair. Why do I get to be naked while you're so covered up?"

"I'm getting there," Kurt scoffed.

"Not fast enough, though." Blaine moved to begin unbuckling Kurt's belt. His hands traveled up to undo the vest, which Kurt guided him through. After were his shirt and jeans, quickly removed between the two of them. "Much better," Blaine said, satisfied.

"Not quite," Kurt replied with a mischievous grin. He groped at Blaine's cock through the tight cotton still covering it. Blaine thrusted up at the touch, giving Kurt the chance to pull the underwear down, stripping his own off afterwards. Once finished, he grabbed hold of Blaine's cock, took the head into his mouth, and began sucking.

Blaine writhed at every movement Kurt made up and down the shaft, every twist of his hand and flick of his tongue. "Kurt, fuck," he moaned. "God, your mouth is going to make me come already."

Before he knew it, the hand grasping at his base disappeared as Kurt pupped his lips off. He heard the nightstand drawer open and close, and within moments Kurt began kissing him again, the taste of his own precome enveloping his mouth.

He heard a cap flip open and felt Kurt slide a slick finger down his cock, balls, and perineum, and enter past the tight rim. Within minutes a second and third joined to help stretch him open. When Kurt removed the fingers to roll the condom on, Blaine tried to hold himself up. "Hold on a second," he said. He moved again to prepare for penetration, but couldn't stay elevated. Frustrated, Blaine kept trying until his hips gave up and dropped back onto the mattress. "Fuck. I don't think I can do this. My stomach won't let me."

Kurt pulled him up to a seated position. "You can. Didn't we just talk about this?"

"Then how is this going to work?" Blaine cried.

"What if...can you get on your knees?"

"Yeah, I guess." He turned around and settled into the position, one he cared little for since it was the only one Robbie preferred when they had sex.

Kurt slid his fingers in again to make sure he was still open, then removed them and lined himself up against the entrance. He leaned in to kiss his way down Blaine's spine to the small of his back, then slowly moved in. Blaine groaned at the feeling of fullness. Once they developed a rhythm, Kurt reached around to finish stroking Blaine's cock.

"I love you," Kurt whispered in his ear. "I love your mind, I love your intelligence, I love your body, I love your heart. I love all of you. I love that you are growing a new life inside of you, a life we created. Please remember that. I'm not him, I never will be him. I'm going to always be here, loving you, loving our child, until the day I die."

The words were enough to send Blaine over the edge, coming over Kurt's hand and up his stomach. "God damn it, Kurt, I love you," he moaned.

"Always love you." Kurt continued moving in and out, his clean hand setting on Blaine's hip. His movements became more stuttered as his orgasm built up. With one last push in, he stilled and let out a deep moan.

Blaine closed his eyes and listened to Kurt breathe, first in short, quick bursts, then slowing. He memorized everything about the moment, realizing just how in love he was. Kurt was everything he never knew he wanted and he never wanted to give him up for anything. He'd found the boy he was going to marry.


	15. Chapter 15

_I honestly have no words to explain the two and a half month wait. Just...life and writer's block and everything. The good news is I have finals this week, so school will be out of the way until mid-August, leaving much more time to write. And thank you to everyone who has found this story in recent weeks! I love seeing all the new names pop up in my alerts._

_Also a quick note regarding this part: Kurt's attitude regarding his pulling out of Christmas will be explained in the next part. Yes, it seems shifty, but there is good reason why!_

* * *

A pair of footsteps approached from the hallway as Blaine placed the milk back in the refrigerator. "Midnight cravings, huh?"

He looked at his mother's smile, which made him grin. "At least it's cereal and not everything you already prepped for tomorrow. Tonight. Something like that."

Julie pulled a chair at the table out for him before sitting down to his left. "The Christmas I was pregnant with your brother, I couldn't stop eating everything in sight. It's a miracle I didn't end up gaining fifty pounds then. You more than made up for it, since you caused horrible morning sickness for me all nine months. I couldn't even sit at dinner without wanting to throw up."

"Sorry," Blaine chuckled. "At least that part wasn't hereditary."

"You did luck out with that. How are you feeling, anyway? I meant to ask you during dinner, but you know your father and his feelings on this."

"Incredible." Blaine took in a mouthful of cereal and chewed it. "Friday is twenty weeks, I'm seeing Aunt Kim on Monday, and everything just - happy, I guess? I feel happy."

"That's wonderful. And school? Are you going to be okay next semester?"

"I should be. My due date is two weeks after finals end so that will give me enough time to recover before fall semester and I start in on my thesis." He looked over at Julie, who had a blissful look on her face. "What?"

Julie shook her head. "Nothing. Just - you're really handling this well, Blaine. I'm happy for you, since I know most males have difficulty even coming to terms with having the gene in the first place."

"It helps to have such a supportive family for the most part." Blaine set his spoon down and dropped his hand to his belly, feeling a fluttery movement inside.

"Did you feel it?"

He nodded. "Off and on since Saturday. It's crazy, you know? It's like this is really happening now."

Julie reached over and placed a hand on top of Blaine's. "Wait until the kicks start, then you'll start counting down the days until it's all over."

Blaine laughed. "Not happening. I love this too much."

"Just you wait, sweetie. Soon will come the backaches, the heartburn, the loss of bladder control, the insomnia, the inability to move, the Braxton-Hicks..."

"Mom, you're ruining the moment."

"I'm just letting you know what else you'll be in for between now and May," she said. Julie pulled Blaine's hand into his lap and cusped it between both of hers. "Look, I was going to wait until the morning to let you know this, but with Kurt not here to find out..."

"Yeah?" Blaine bit his lip at the mention of Kurt. He'd planned on traveling with Blaine to Westerville for the holiday until he called at the last minute that afternoon saying he needed to be with his family. As much as he assured Blaine that everything was fine, Blaine felt lonely and somewhat hurt.

"I've decided at the end of this school year to retire. I've put in thirty wonderful years at the school and I've been blessed with hundreds of incredible children. But now I only want to focus on one - my grandchild."

Blaine raised an eyebrow and took the final bite of his cereal. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm assuming you and Kurt haven't discussed childcare options come August when you two resume classes?" Julie inquired.

"No, not yet. That's still ages away, though."

"Sweetie, you're going to learn soon after the birth how much you need to consider early. The baby is going to take precedence over nearly every aspect of your lives, and who you trust to provide for them when neither of you are around is one of the biggest decisions you'll make. Kurt's parents work full time, correct?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah."

"So they're pretty much out of the question to babysit," Julie said. "And being two college students, the cost of daycare can be quite disturbing. Even if you were to go that way you would have to look into the people in charge to make sure they are reputable."

"Mom, I'm sure we can handle it," he sighed.

Julie shook her head. "Blaine, I'm talking hundreds of dollars a month here just for a decent sitter. Why not allow me to do it for nothing more than the price of necessities and travel?"

Blaine slid his hand out of his mother's grasp and buried his head in both of them. "Why would you go through all that trouble, though? It's a two hour drive each way. Plus, we don't even know what our schedules will look like next fall; it's possible that none of our classes will even overlap."

"I know, dear, I just want to be there for you. I remember how hard it is to raise a baby, and every shortcut will help you two in the long run."

He stood up and grabbed the empty bowl from the table. "No, Mom, you're just taking Dad's side in thinking Kurt and I are too young to do this."

"Blaine Devon, you have no right to speak to me like that," Julie said sternly.

"No, actually, I do." Blaine rinsed the bowl out and nearly threw it into the sink. Tears began to prickle up in his eyes. "I'm going to be 24 in February, not 16 like you're treating me as. "

Blaine stared at the emotions running across his mother's face, exhaustion and anger. She took a few breaths before finally speaking. "What your father thinks about this and what I think are completely different. I've never been against you having this baby, so please don't put words into my mouth. All I'm doing is presenting a viable option to help you out when the time comes. Now I'm going to go back to sleep and set this discussion aside, because you are really not in a place to be thinking about this rationally. Good night, Blaine."

"Mom, I'm sorry," he cried out as Julie walked out of the kitchen. He collapsed onto the island and attempted to calm down. Blaine knew his hormones had taken over the argument and her last sentence was spot on. But the way she had just up and offered her services without knowing what he or Kurt wanted infuriated him.

Another movement in his belly caused him to laugh through the tears. "I know, Alex," he said, "Grandma's a little tough and I'm stubborn. You're going to have to get used to it in this family."

* * *

Kurt rang the doorbell just as Blaine reached the bottom of the stairs. "Hey, you," he greeted as he opened the door.

"Hey yourself." Kurt kissed Blaine firmly. "I missed you this weekend. Both of you."

"We missed you, too. Come on in, Mom will be down in a minute and then we can leave."

Kurt stepped into the entryway and shrugged out of his coat. "Are you two doing better? I hate that I wasn't here for Christmas to help calm you down."

"Yeah, we're fine," Blaine said, though he and Julie spent Christmas Day avoiding the elephant in the room and pretended everything was fine the remainder of the weekend. "What about you? Is everything okay with your family?"

A puzzled Kurt froze up, hanger midway into his jacket. "They're fine, why?"

"Well, since you pulled out of coming here like, right as I was about to come pick you up on Wednesday, I figured something happened with your dad or Carole."

"Oh, Blaine, that wasn't it at all." Kurt finished hanging his coat up and cusped Blaine's shoulders. "I'm sorry I called you so late, but - I can't exactly talk about what happened right now, okay? I promise I'll let you in on the details soon, though."

Blaine timidly nodded. He tried to say something before shutting his mouth and realizing it would have been rude to Kurt, a chance he didn't want to take with anyone anytime soon. "Okay."

"Kurt!" Julie exclaimed as she made her way downstairs. "I didn't hear you come in! Did you have a nice Christmas?"

"It was incredible, lots of surprises." Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt's statement. "Oh, before I forget, I bought you and your husband a little Christmas present. It's not much, just a gift card to Cheesecake Factory so you two can enjoy a night out."

Julie took the white envelope Kurt offered her and smiled. "Thank you so much, Kurt, that was so thoughtful of you. Do you two want a moment to exchange gifts before we go?"

"We decided not to buy each other gifts this year," Blaine said. "The ultrasound is pretty much the best Christmas present we could have asked for, knowing that the baby is healthy and everything." He thought back to his original gift idea, of asking Kurt to move in when he found a new place, and knew four months in was too soon to discuss living arrangements.

"And finding out what it is is just icing on the cake," Kurt added.

Julie strolled over and kissed both Blaine and Kurt on their cheeks. "I'm so proud of you two, you know. You're taking everything about this in stride when many couples, especially male couples, have no idea what to do."

"All because of great parents like you," Blaine replied, squeezing Kurt's hand, "and Dad, and Kurt's father and stepmother. Now let's get going, I'm ready for this."

The late appointment combined with the holidays meant the waiting room was sparsely populated when they arrived at Kim's office. It made Blaine feel a little better; even though Emerick's was a focus, several women still judged him at previous appointments. They only had to wait five minutes past the appointment time for a nurse to call Blaine back. She took his vitals and explained that Dr. Anderson-White would be in as soon as she could. "She had a delivery in Mansfield early this morning and refused to take the day off because her nephew was going to be in today," she chuckled.

"At least she's looking out for you," Julie said to Blaine. "My OB cancelled two appointments for deliveries and had an associate do my final checkup before I had you."

"She's the best in the business, Mrs. Anderson, and you should be thankful to have her taking care of Blaine so well."

"I am, believe me. I would be hesitant to send Blaine to another specialist without her around and her expertise on the gene."

"As I would hope you'd be," a voice popped in from the doorway. "I can take it from here, Kerrie, thank you."

As the nurse departed, she handed the chart to Kim who looked it over. "Everything on here looks great, Blaine. You've gained sixteen pounds overall, your pulse is-"

Blaine cut her off. "Sixteen? How? That's seven pounds in a month!"

"That's perfectly alright," Kim reassured him. "At this point a pound a week is the standard, and with you being smaller in stature, putting on a little extra is fine with the holidays and all. I'm not concerned at all, but if you feel like watching what you eat a bit, that's fine."

He nodded. "Everything's good, then?"

"With you, at least. Now it's time to check on the little one." She pulled the stool over and began prodding around Blaine's belly, listening through the stethoscope to the baby's heartbeat. "Sounds strong. You ready to take a look inside again?"

Blaine nodded while Kim stood up to bring the ultrasound machine in. Kurt leaned in and kissed him. "You are so amazing," he said softly. "Don't ever forget that."

"I won't," Blaine smiled. He took Kurt's hands in his left before reaching for Julie's. "Thanks for being here, you two."

Kim returned with the machine and began squirting the gel onto Blaine's stomach. "Here we go," she said as she placed the wand on top.

Soon enough the screen lit up and showed them what they'd been looking forward to. Kim moved around for several minutes examining the fetus, pointing out the different parts and organs along the way. Blaine was awestruck at how much it had changed in less than ten weeks and that it would be a full-sized baby in five months, ready to enter the world. He finally looked away when he heard his mother quietly sobbing. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Julie wiped a tear away and nodded. "I'm just in love already and wish your father was here to see as well."

"Steve will come around eventually," Kim sighed. "I've heard stories of many reluctant grandparents-to-be who change their stance after the birth.

"Besides," she continued, "he should at least be happy that his grandchild is perfectly healthy. Blaine, Kurt, are you ready to find out the sex?"

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand harder. "Absolutely."

Kim moved the wand around again and settled on the midsection. "Well, you two are in luck, he's cooperating today."

"He?" Blaine choked out. He looked over to Kurt, who gave him a huge smile.

"That's correct. Congratulations, you two, it's a boy." Kim looked at them, her eyes glistening. "I'll give you a few minutes while I go print the captures I took, okay?"

Blaine broke down the moment Kim shut the door behind her. Julie looked at him, worried. "What's wrong, dear? Aren't you happy."

"That's exactly what I am, Mom," he sobbed out. "I'm going to have a boy. This...this is perfect."

"Our own little version of us," Kurt added. "Hopefully with your hair."

Blaine laughed. "God, that's almost a guarantee. Dark hair and curls are dominant alleles."

A short time later Kim came back with multiple envelopes full of pictures. "Julie, I printed one off for you because I know you'll want to show them off at work; same for your parents, Kurt."

Blaine took the stack and handed one to his mother. "Thank you, Aunt Kim."

"You're welcome," she said. "And now that the appointment is over and I can avoid overstepping my boundary as a physician, is it alright to hug you?"

"Of course." He pulled his shirt back down and hopped off the table before embracing Kim. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"Thank you for being such a wonderful patient. Now, may I ask if my grandnephew has a name yet?"

He nodded. "Alexander, but we'll call him Alex."

Kim looked up. "Julie, wasn't that the original name you picked out for Blaine?"

"It was," Julie said.

Blaine stepped back. He'd never heard that information before. "Really?"

"Your father said it was too plain, although I had it picked out the moment I found out I was pregnant with you. It just...felt right, I guess."

"Julie, Blaine picked the name out two months ago," Kurt said. "I liked it immediately, especially since he had this feeling about it..."

"But you couldn't have known."

"No, Mom, I didn't," Blaine replied, pulling Julie and Kurt towards him. "I think this is fate. He really is supposed to be here now."


End file.
